My other half
by Kats1997
Summary: Steve can't help but, get his mind off his old dame. That is until a new dame shows up thanks to Fury. Steve gets a new assignment to help this new dame settle in. Will Steve be able to help this new dame or will she remind him to much of Peggy until he can let go of his past and get with the future?...Steve/OC...REVIEW AND READ...Turns alitte rated M on chapter.
1. Meeting

Steve Rogers woke up in the morning to find the Avengers all gone. He got dressed into his Captain America suit and walked out to find them.

"Jarvis?" asked Steve worried that the invisible man was gone

"Yes sir?"

"Oh good I'm not alone…I think." Said Steve still wonder where the voice was always coming from

"Mr. Rogers?"

"Yes Jarvis?"

"Mr. Stark is on a date with Ms. Pots, Mr. Pym and Ms. Van Dyne are also on a date. is getting lunch with Ms. Foster. Mr. Banner is on a date with Ms. Ross. Everybody else is doing work"

"Thanks for the head up Jarvis." Said Steve as he left for his room

Steve sat on his the edge of his bed after turning on some tunes on the radio. A song came on it made him think of Peggy she would always listen to this song and dance about. He really did miss Peggy.

"Thinking about someone Rogers?" asked Nick Fury when he came out from the shadows

"Hello Nick and yes I was."

"Well I got someone I like you to meet Rogers come on." Said Nick leading him into a black SUV

They ended up at a SHIELD headquarters. Fury lead him into a room for him to see doctors running about and a women who looked around his age strap to the table and was freaking out.

"Nick that is no way to treat a lady!" yelled Steve

"Rogers she was your replacement when you disappeared so, many years ago when you took down Hydra Island we found her frozen Hydra captured her and froze her she quite sacred right now. She needs a friend she need you Captain." Said Nick

Steve sighed and walked over making the woman stop when she caught sight of him.

"Hello ma'am I'm Steve Rogers and what would your name be?"

"Elaina. Elaina Smith." Said the woman

"Ma'am you're going to have to calm down the doctors just wanna make swear your ok."

"A-Alright and Captain Rogers?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I thought you were dead?" asked Elaina

"Exactly I was frozen just like you I got out a few months ago." Said Steve after his flipped down his mask hopping to make her feel better.

"Alright and what year are we in 1945?" asked Elaina

"I have no idea all I know is that we're not in the 1900 anymore." Said Steve

"It's 2012 Ms. Smith." Said Fury

"What that can't be right I mean I haven't aged a day."

"Were you injected too?"

"Yes." Said Elaina

"It helped both of us survive when we were under." Said Steve

"But that means I'm still 24 years old." Said Elaina in shock.

"That's right ma'am like I'm still 26 years old."

The doctor came over and injected Elaina with something that made her really loopy.

"Hey Captain did anyone every tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes and are really cute." Said Elaina making Steve turn bright red.

"Go to sleep Ms. Smith when you wake up Rogers will be here." Said Fury

"I will?" asked Steve

Nick nodded at Steve.

"I guess I will."

Elaina drifted off to sleep as they wheeled her out of the room. Fury followed out with Steve behind him. They walked into a room to see Elaina lying on a bed in a hospital gown as the machine scanning her body.

"Rogers if she is clear she's going with you." Said Nick

"I don't have a problem with that but, what about my teammates?" asked Steve

"Talk to Stark about and tell him she has no place to go and she has a past with Stark." Said Nick

"Really what kind of past?"

"You'll find out soon enough but, she done with the scans and awake go wait out of her room for her. Here change into these and heres her stuff." Said Nick handed him some clothes that looked from his time also a black bag with her uniform also stuff they found on her. Steve came out of the bathroom change into the clothes to find Elaina standing there wearing her hair down and had a big blue bow that match her knee length button up blue dress with light blue shoes. He realized that her sparkling blue eyes were standing out.

"Hello Captain Rogers I guess I'm going with you." Said Elaina

"Yes ma'am follow me." Said Steve

She followed Steve into a SUV she sat there with huge eyes surprised this was a car.

"Surprising isn't it?"

"Yes…Yes it is Captain."

"Please call me Steve ma'am."

"I'll only call you Steve if you call me Elaina."

"Alright Elaina and does your finger hurt?" asked Steve when he saw she playing with it.

"No..it's just that I had a purity ring on my finger I have no idea what happened to it."

Steve noticed something shiny in the bag and took it out to see a small ring with a little gem on it.

"Is this it?"

"Yes! Thank you so much!" said Elaina slipping it back on

"You're welcome Elaina and here we are."

Steve got out first and then helped Elaina out of the car. He, shuts the door and opens the mansion door.

"Captain America and guest." Said Jarvis making Elaina jump

"It's just Jarvis."

"Who's that?"

"I think he's an invisible man."

"Actually sir I'm an artificial intelligence."

"What's that?" whispered Elaina

Steve just shrugged. Jarvis put out cookies and coffee for both of them. He put on some old music. Both of them sat on the couch and talked away.


	2. Singing and Dancing to some old memories

The rest of the Avenger showed up after finishing what they were doing to find Steve chatting away with some woman on the couch.

"Hey Cap." Said Tony

Steve just waved hello and kept talking to Elaina. Everybody was shocked Steve never just waved he would say Hello and ask everybody how their day has been so far.

"Ahhh Steve who's your friend?" asked Clint

"Oh right sorry everyone this is Elaina Smith; she's a hero also. Sorry Elaina I never did catch your hero name."

"It's Scarlet Lass." Said Elaina then told everybody what happened to her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Elaina, I'm Tony Stark."

"Tony!"

"What?"

"I haven't seen you sense you were a toddler I babysat you."

"You did?"

"Yes I would bring my shield and you would run around in your underwear yelling I'm Captain America." Said Elaina

"Yes now I remember you." Said Tony with a red face because everyone was laughing at him even Steve was. Steve then pulled Tony off to the side when Elaina told more baby Tony stories.

"Yeah Cap?"

"Tony Elaina has nowhere to go."

"It's ok she could live here on your floor though so, she won't be so jumpy I did build it like the 1940s." said Tony

"Alright." Said Steve a little worried about sharing a floor with a woman.

Tony and Steve turned to find everyone gone and Elaina sitting on the couch looking through her bag. She pulled out a picture and her eyes got watery she put down the picture in the bag then, wiped her eyes.

"Goodnight Elaina. Steve will show you to your room." said Tony as he lefted for his room

Elaina picked up her bag and followed Steve up the stairs to his apartment part of the mansion. He opened the door for Elaina to see a 1940s looking living space.

"Looks just like home." Said Elaina

"Here's your room." said Steve

"Thanks it's very nice."

"Yeah the bathroom is around the corner to the right and my rooms across the hall if you need anything just come wake me up."

"Thanks Steve goodnight."

"Goodnight Elaina." Said Steve leaving her room shutting the door behind him. He came out of his room after he found a pair of pink pj's on his bed for Elaina from Fury. He almost knocked on the door but, he heard crying.

"Elaina?" whispered Steve through the door.

"Coming." Said Elaina quickly drying her tears.

Elaina opened the door and Steve handed her the pj's. Steve saw the makeup down Elaina's face.

"Elaina are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Elaina then, why are you crying?"

"I just miss my boyfriend I know he's probably dead or old now." Said Elaina

"I'm sorry Elaina you want some, warm milk to help you sleep?"

"I would like that a lot." Said Elaina

Steve walked to the kitchen not really caring Elaina saw him in his pj's I mean they are just a pair of sweatpants that has army up the side of them and a shirt. Steve turned around with the warm milk to find Elaina standing against the doorframe with a nightgown from his time not the like the ones that the Avenger girls wearing the morning that make Steve cover his eyes.

"Goodness is she pretty." Thought Steve

"Thanks for the warm milk." Said Elaina breaking Steve's thoughts

"Y-You're welcome."

"You wanna sit on the couch for a bit and talk?"

"I like that Elaina." Said Steve following her to the couch.

They sat there and talked until Elaina let out a yawn. She then, excused herself as a blush spread across her face.

"I think I'm going to bed now Steve. Goodnight." Said Elaina

"Night." Said Steve who headed to his own room.

Steve woke up the next morning to smell something good he walked into the kitchen to find Elaina up on top of that she was making breakfast.

"Good morning I made breakfast hope you don't mind."

"No not at all it smells good what is it?"

"Eggs and bacon it's my favorite breakfast food."

"Mine too."

They both sat down and talked over breakfast both of them were now dressed. Tony then entered the room.

"Morning Cap and Scar."

"Scar?" asked Elaina

"Short for Scarlet Lass." Said Tony

"I see." Said Elaina takening the last bit of her breakfast and putting the dishes into the sink.

"I see you two are getting along nicely." Said Tony with a smirk

"What's that suppose to mean Tony?" asked Steve

"Well if you guys every get together do forget to use a condom." Said Tony making both Elaina and Steve turn red.

"Anthony!" yelled Elaina

"What?" asked Tony

Elaina grabbed the rolling pin and smacks him in the head then, in the ass.

"OUCH!" yelled Tony he then, ran down the stairs.

"Alright I let you guys get to it and don't forget a condom." Yelled Tony with a laugh

Making Elaina and Steve turn red again. Steve finished his meal and cleaned the dishes when Elaina dried them then they put them back.

"Well Steve I'm going to go take a shower." Said Elaina

"Alright I'm going to work out." Said Steve

"Alright." Said Elaina walking into the bathroom. Steve walked past the bathroom after working out to hear Elaina singing to a familiar song.

"_I'll be seeing you  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day and through_

_In that small cafe  
The park across the way  
The children's carrousel  
The chestnut trees  
The wishing well" _sang Elaina_  
_

Steve smiled and decided to join in.

"_I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day  
In everything that's light and gay  
I'll always think of you that way_ sang Steve because Elaina stopped when she heard Steve join in.__

I'll find you in the morning sun  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you

I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day  
In everything that's light and gay  
I'll always think of you that way

I'll find you in the morning sun  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you" sang Steve and Elaina

Elaina came out of the bathroom wearing a fuzzy bathrobe.

"You're not a bad singer Captain."

"You either Ma'am."

Both of them laughed. Steve walked into the bathroom for his turn in the shower he really needed it after the work out and seeing Elaina in that bathrobe knowing she wasn't wearing anything under there made him flustered and hot. Elaina walked into her room and got dressed in another dress that was in the bag and she pulled out the picture after of her and her boyfriend Ethan he was a major in the flying they both loved each other but, sadly she too young for him now. Elaina walked out to see a radio she turned it on and started dancing about to the music she knows and loves. When the song finished there was a clapping sound Elaina turned to see Steve standing there clapping.

"You can sing and dance is there anything you can't do?" asked Steve

"Not that I know of."

The next song came on

"Come on Steve dance with me." Said Elaina dancing about

"I don't know how Elaina."

"Come on I'll teach you." Said Elaina which made Steve frown being back his last conversation with Peggy.

"Steve are you alright?"

"Yeah just some memories of another girl that said the same thing to me before I went down." Said Steve

"Oh we don't have to dance if you don't want to." Said Elaina sitting down next to him on the couch

"No I want to." Said Steve standing up

Elaina and Steve were soon both dancing and laughing. When the song ended they heard clapping they turned to see the Avengers standing there clapping. Elaina laughed and curtseyed when Steve turned bright red.

"Wow Cap can dance." Said Clint with a laugh

"Unlike some people I know with no rhythm." Said Tasha which made Clint shut right up

"Well I had a good teacher." Said Steve looking at Elaina making her blush.

"I had a good partner to for singing and dancing." Said Elaina as she brushed up against Steve making him blush.

"Were going to the movies you guys wanna come?"

"Movies?" asked both of them at the same time

"Show." Said Tony

"Oh I'm good." Said Elaina

"Same here." Said Steve sitting back on the couch

When the Avengers left Elaina turned on the little TV it had a black and white cowboy movie on.

"Oh goody one my favorite." Said Elaina

"Me too." Said Steve

The both smiled at each other and then they got lost in each other's eyes. They both then snapped out of it when a gun went off from the movie. They both sat on the other ends of the couch then, shock that they almost kissed. Once the movie was over they both got up and said goodnight then, headed off to bed.


	3. Fun, boxing and Bucky

The next morning Steve woke up a little earlier for some reason and he decided to get up only to hear nothing bad a little snore from Elaina's room. Steve knew he shouldn't look in but, he decided to make sure his new friend was alright. He peeked in to find Elaina fast asleep and holding a dolly. He smiles and shuts the door he makes his way to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Elaina walked out with her hair a mess and her still in her pj's to find Steve in the kitchen in his pj's cooking breakfast. Steve had music playing and didn't seem to notice her. It was Billie Holiday "It had to be you."

"_It had to be you, it had to be you_

_I wandered around, and finally found, the somebody who_

_Could make me be true, could make me be blue_

_And even be glad, just to be sad, thinking of you__  
__Some others I've seen, might never be mean_

_Might never be cross, or try to be boss but they wouldn't do_

_For nobody else, gave me a thrill with all your faults, I love you still_

_It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you__  
_

_It had to be you, it had to be you_

_I wandered around, and finally found, the somebody who_

_Could make me be true, could make me be blue_

_And even be glad, just to be sad, thinking of you__  
__Some others I've seen, might never be mean_

_Might never be cross, or try to be boss but they wouldn't do_

_For nobody else, gave me a thrill with all your faults, I love you still_

_It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you." _Sang Steve

"_It had to be you_." Sang Elaina but, she didn't get far when she started to sing she scared Steve so bad. He jumped and ended up falling on the floor the pan hit him in the head then, the pan of pancakes fell to the floor and the pancakes landed on his head.

"Oh my…Steve are you alright?" asked Elaina as she took the pancakes off his head

"Yeah just scared me Elaina that's all." Said Steve as Elaina helped him up.

"Steve what were you doing anyways?" asked Elaina as she picked up the pan and put the rest of the clean pancakes on two plates.

"I was making breakfast but, it was really quite so, I turned on the music the song came on and I couldn't help but sing to it." Said Steve as a blush formed on his face

"Well you did a pretty good job." Said Elaina

"With what singing, making a fool of myself or making breakfast." Asked Steve with a smile

"All three." Answered Elaina with a snicker

"Nice hair by the way." Said Steve

Making Elaina realize she hadn't tamed her curly blond locks yet.

"Hahaha very funny Steven."

"My name isn't Steven it's just Steve and on top of that I'm not kidding you look nice with your hair curly." Said Steve

"Thanks Steve." Said Elaina blushing from the complement

"You're welcome and does you look cute and have the most beautiful eyes sound familiar?" asked Steve

"No why?"

"You said that to me when we first met after the Doctors give you some meds." Said Steve

"Oh my…I'm mortified." Said Elaina with her face turning red

"Why did you not mean it?" asked Steve feeling confused and hurt

"No I was thinking that when I first saw you. It must have slipped out when I had those meds in my system." Said Elaina

"So you did mean it though?" asked Steve

"Yeah you are pretty cute and do have nice eyes." Said Elaina

"Thanks." Said Steve

"No problem." Said Elaina finishing off her breakfast.

They washed dishes together listening to music and chatting. Then Sing with the Swing came on the started sing and soon ended up dancing. Tony walked in to find them dancing and bubbles everywhere from the dishes.

"Ahhh guys your covered in bubbles." Said Tony

"Oops I guess we should have dried off our hands before we should have started dancing." Said Elaina with a laugh.

"I guess your right and Tony do you need something?" asked Steve

"Just wondering what all the noise was about." Said Tony

"Were we really making that much nosie?" asked Steve

"Yeah all I heard was bang bang bang in my lab." Said Tony

"Sorry." Said Elaina as she put the dishes away.

"Nice dress Elaina why don't you wear it out?" asked Tony

"Because it's a night gown." Said Elaina

"Oh that's what pj's looked like in your time." Said Tony

"Yes and I'm going to go punch the punching bag for a bit. I thought if I could get back into shape Scarlet Lass could give the Avengers a helping hand." Said Elaina with a smirk.

"None of us ever did see your costume Elaina." Said Tony

"Will I'll go put it on." Said Elaina (**If anyone is wondering what either Scarlet Lass or Elaina looks like I have links on my page with their names next to them that show them. You have to copy the link and then paste it into the search bar.)**

Elaina came out in her costume make both Tony and Steve mouths drop open.

"For a 1940s look she still looks hot." Thought Tony

"Wow….she looks wonderful." Thought Steve

"Why do you guy have your mouths open?" asked Elaina

"Nothing." Said Tony

"I had my open because I was shocked how pretty you like in your costume." Said Steve with a blush on his face

"Thank you Steve and Tony do you recognize this?" asked Elaina takening out her shield.

"Yeah that's the shield I would play with when you would bring it." Said Tony

"Yeah you wanna sit in it I could give you a quick spin…" said Elaina a tone that was saying you know you want to

"Steve your not going to tell are you?" asked Tony

"No I'm not scouts honor." Said Steve

Tony smiled like a kid on Christmas and sat on the shield. Elaina gave it a good spin. By the time the spinning was done Tony was on the floor ready to pass out.

"Dang I haven't done that in so long thanks Elaina it was fun." Said Tony handing her back the shield and leaving

"You're welcome." Said Elaina

Elaina came out change in shorts and a t-shirt ready to work out.

"Have Steve you wanna box around for a bit?" asked Elaina

"Alright I'll take it easy on you." Said Steve

They were in the ring and Elaina threw the first punch. Steve blocked it.

"Wow you really are out of practice." Said Steve

"Lucky catch." Said Elaina

She then threw a kick and Steve moved out of the way. She then charged at Steve and Steve grabbed her then, put her in a lock.

"May you should warm up first." Said Steve

"No I was just throwing you off." Said Elaina as she threw Steve across the room. He landed on the floor.

"What happened to taking it easy?" asked Steve as he got up from the surprise throw

"I never said I would take it easy on you Captain." Said Elaina with a smirk

"Well ma'am then I won't take it easy on you either." Said Steve has he got back into the ring

After they finally had an even match Elaina found a weak point on Steve kicked him to the ground. Elaina climbed on top of him.

"I wonder if Captain America is ticklish?" asked Elaina

"No I'm not." Said Steve with worried eyes

"That's what all the most ticklish people say." Said Elaina as she tickled his stomach making Steve howl with laughter and begging her to stop.

"Wow you really are ticklish." Said Elaina stopping and getting off of him.

"Just around my stomach area no place else." Said Steve

"Well I'm going to take a shower now ok?" asked Elaina walking away only to be tackle by Steve to the ground.

"Nope not until I find your tickle spot." Said Steve as he poked around her stomach. She didn't even let out a giggle. He grabbed her ribs making her squeak.

"So you have ticklish ribs just like Bucky." Said Steve tickling her ribs her cries telling him to stop made him remember him and Bucky doing this at the army camp when they had down time. Bucky would always tackle him and tickling him. Steve stopped and sat on the ground leaning up against the wall he brought his knees up to his chest then put his arms leaning on his knees and his head in his arms then, he started to cry.

"Steve are you alright?" asked Elaina

"No not really I miss Bucky." Said Steve threw his tears

"Bucky as in your side kick?" asked Elaina

"Yes."

"I was on the search team to find him before I became your replacement." Said Elaina

"Did you find him was he alright?"

"He was alive but, his arm was damage badly so he has no arm on the one side but, other than that he was fine." Said Elaina

"What did they do to him?" asked Steve

"They injected him to but, it only stopped him from aging when he started to change."

"Change?"

"Voice, height, age etc." said Elaina

"Alright I get it what age did he stop growing?"

"About 16 maybe 17 years old." Said Elaina

"Alright do you know anything else?"

"Afraid not Steve talk to Fury he has to know something." Said Elaina

"Good idea do you mind if I take a quick shower so, then I could ran over and talk to Nick?" asked Steve

"No go ahead I'll go a few rounds with the bag." Said Elaina

"Ok thanks see you later." Said Steve

**Will Steve be see Bucky again? Will Elaina and Steve gets closer to Elaina as time goes on? Find out in the next the chapter.**


	4. Falling in love?

Steve came out of the bathroom just wearing a towel forgetting he had a roommate he was too busy thinking about seeing Bucky again. Elaina came out of the workout room to see a wet half naked Steve Rogers standing there. Steve then noticed a pair of eyes on him. He turned to see Elaina standing there looking at him.

"Um…hi." said Steve realizing he was just in a towel his face turned bright red.

"Hey." Said Elaina her face bright red from arousal

"Well I'm going to go get change." Said Steve walking backwards towards his room

"I'm going to go take a shower now." Said Elaina walking into the bathroom backwards

"Bye." Said Steve shutting his door

"See you." Said Elaina shutting the bathroom door

Steve came out a few minutes later left a note for Elaina and left to go talk to Fury. When Steve got there everybody moved out of the way and started to whisper like he had something wrong with him. He entered Fury's office.

"Nick?" asked Steve

"Yes Rogers?" said Fury looking up from papers.

"What do you know about Bucky?"

"As in your old partner?"

"Yes."

"A lot he's one of my best agents." Said Fury with a smirk

"Then why hasn't he said anything to me?" asked Steve

"Because he doesn't know your alive I kept it a secret from him until you said something about him." Said Fury

"Why would you do that?" asked Steve

"I have my reasons Rogers now do you want to see the boy or not?"

"Yes I want to see him Nick."

"Follow me then he's in his room sleeping right now."

Nick opened a room do for Steve to see a room that looked like a little apartment and a little lump was in the bed.

"Go wake him Rogers. I must be going now though." Said Nick leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Steve walked over to the bed to see a little older looking Bucky sleeping with a ragged old teddy bear.

"Bucky? Wake up."

"But Steve 5 more minutes." Moaned Bucky

Bucky then popped up and tackle Steve to the ground in a big hug.

"STEVE!" yelled Bucky

"I missed you too Bucky." Said Steve hugging him back

"How have you been?" asked Bucky as he pulled back but he was still hanging onto his teddy bear with his metal arm.

"F-fine Bucky what happened to your arm?"

"When that rocket when off it messed up my arm the doctors had to take it off I just had this put on last year." Said Bucky

"I see you still have your teddy bear." Said Steve

"Shut up." Said Bucky pushing Steve in a playful manner

"What do you say we go take a walk about outside and catch up?" asked Steve

"Sure I'll go talk to Nick he is my guardian." Said Bucky running out the door

Bucky came back and pack up his things.

"Why are you packing up?" asked Steve

"Nick said sense you know about me now you're my guardian so, I'm packing up to go live with you." Said Bucky

"Alright but, there something you should know."

"What that?"

"I have a dame living with me right now." Said Steve

"Really a girl huh?" said Bucky with a smirk

"Bucky I know that look she's just a friend."

"That's what you said about Peggy too." Said Bucky in a teasing tone as he finished packing

Steve picked up the two bags when Bucky took the last box and bag. They walked to the Avengers mansion. When they entered the house Tony was standing there looking at Steve and the boy.

"Ok Steve he's the last one you are bringing in here you hear me." Said Tony in a joking tone

"Yeah, Yeah Tony I hear you." Said Steve

Steve opened the door to the Apartment part of the mansion.

"Cool it looks like our old apartment back home."

"Yeah I know." Said Steve

Elaina then came out of the kitchen with food in her hand.

"Oh we have company are you staying for dinner?" asked Elaina

"Elaina this is Bucky and he's going to be living with us."

"Ok Steve I'll put out another plate you get Bucky set up in one of the rooms." Said Elaina walking back into the kitchen

"Just friends huh? You guys are already on a first name bases." Said Bucky with a laugh

"Shut up." Said Steve

"If you every want me to leave so you guys could have some alone time just say so Steve." Said Bucky

"Shut up." Said Steve throwing a pillow at Bucky's head just missing it.

Bucky laughed as he put down his things in his new room. Steve helped Bucky unpack until Elaina called out dinner time.

"So Bucky tell me about yourself." Said Elaina

"Well I'm 18 years old thanks to the solider serum. I was orphaned at a young age. I joined the army where I met Steve then, found out he was Captain America that's how I became Bucky even though my first name is James. What about you Elaina?" asked Bucky

"Well I'm 24 years old I lived with my mom before I joined to stop Hydra. I became Scarlet Lass after you guys were supposedly dead. I was on the team to find you and of course we did but, we had you frozen because of your arm missing we didn't know how you would react. Then I went to Hydra Island and got frozen."

"Did you get solider serum to?"asked Bucky

"Yes I did." Said Elaina cleaning up the dishes

"I'll help you wash them Elaina when Bucky finishes unpacking." Said Steve cleaning up the rest of the dishes

"As I said before Steve just say it and I'm gone." Said Bucky with a laugh

Steve stood there blushing and Elaina just stood there confused. They were both in the kitchen and Elaina put on the radio for both of them to hear a slow dancing tune. They stood there washing dishes swaying back and forth. Bucky stood in the doorway smiling at the two. They put the dishes away and then, wiped their hands dry and started slow dancing to the song. They got close to kissing when they were interrupted.

"You guys are just friend I don't think so…" said Bucky in a mocking tone from the doorway.

Steve threw one of the wet dish towels at him hitting him in the face.

"Geez Steve take a chill pill." Said Bucky with a laugh as he left

Elaina was on the ground dying of laughter. Steve just stood there shaking his head. Bucky came back into the room.

"Um…where do you keep the towels I 'm going to take a quick shower before bed." Said Bucky

"In the closet next to the bathroom." Said Elaina getting off the floor with Steve's help.

"Thanks." Said Bucky takening a towel and walking into the bathroom.

Steve had a smirk on his face he turned on the water has soon as he heard the shower going.

"COLD!" yelled Bucky from the shower

"Sorry!" yelled Steve

He turned off the water and Elaina hit him upside the head.

"Ouch that hurt."

"It was meant to." Said Elaina walking out swinging her hips but, she didn't know she was doing it she was humming.

Steve just looked at her backside and bit his lip. Elaina looked back at him and threw a towel at him.

"Steve were you looking at my butt?" asked Elaina

"You were swinging your hips." Said Steve

"I was?"

"Yeah you were."

"Oops I guess I'm still in a dancing mood but, I'm going to bed to goodnight and make sure Bucky or you don't stay up to late alright." Said Elaina

"I will." Said Steve

Elaina left the room when Bucky came out in a towel hand holding it up and another towel he used to dry his hair.

"Well I'm heading to bed night Steve." Said Bucky

"Night Bucky." Said Steve as he walked into his room and shut the door.

"I think I'm falling in love with Elaina…." Thought Steve as he fell asleep

Meanwhile in Elaina's room….

"I'm not falling in love with Steve I'm not falling in love with Steve….I am falling in love with Steve." Thought Elaina as she drifted off to dream land.


	5. Dancing the night away

Steve woke up and it was very late in the morning he got up and walked to the bathroom forgetting he had roommates. But, Bucky was already gone at shield not that Steve knew that. He opened the bathroom door to see Elaina standing there in the shower drying off. She covered herself with the towel.

"Every hear of knocking!" yelled Elaina

Steve slammed the door shut.

"Sorry Elaina!" yelled Steve his face bright red

Elaina came out wearing a towel and her hair dripping wet.

"Steve what was that about?" asked Elaina

"I forgot I had roommates." Said Steve

"How can you forget you have roommates I mean I've been living with you for about 3 days almost 4." Said Elaina

"I have to go to the bathroom that's how I forgot." Said Steve with a blush still on his face

"Fine go." Said Elaina then, her towel fell.

Steve blushed deeply and looked away. Then, Bucky walked in to see a wet naked Elaina and a blushing Steve. Bucky covered his eyes.

"Really in the living room you two?" said Bucky

Elaina picked up her towel and fix it then, went into her room. Bucky uncovered his eyes.

"Sorry Steve didn't mean to ruin it." Said Bucky

"You didn't ruin anything Bucky we got into a yelling fight and then her towel fell." Said Steve walking into the bathroom

"I see." Said Bucky as he left for the kitchen then, left with his lunch hoping to forget what he just saw

Steve came out to see Elaina standing there looking mad at least she was fully clothed.

"Again Elaina I'm really sorry."

"Never speak of this to anyone you hear me." Said Elaina

"I promise Elaina."

"Good now go take a cold shower." Said Elaina

"Why do I need a cold shower?" asked Steve

"Look down." Said Elaina walking towards the kitchen

Steve looked down and blushed he walked into the bathroom and took a nice long cold shower. He came out then walked to the kitchen

"Hi what's for lunch?" asked Steve walking into the kitchen

"I didn't start cooking it yet." Said Elaina

"Um… Elaina you wanna go dancing sometime?" asked Steve

"I would love to but, where would we go where there was music we knew?"

"I saw a flyer for a 1940s party at a malt shop." Said Steve

"I would like that when is it?" asked Elaina who was very excited now

"Tonight." Said Steve blushing

"I would love you I'll cook Bucky dinner and leave it in the fridge for him." Said Elaina

It was later that night Steve was waiting at the door in jeans, sneakers, his usually jacket, and a t-shirt. Elaina came out of her room wearing a bright blue dress that makes her eyes pop.

"Hey ready to go?" asked Elaina

"Yeah you?"

"Yeah bye Bucky."

"Bye!" yelled Bucky from the living room who was watching a black and white cowboy movie.

Steve and Elaina soon walked around the corner to see the place and a little line. Finally they were inside the place look like from their time they felt right at home.

"Let's show these kids how it done Steve." Said Elaina pulling Steve on the dance floor when the band was playing. Steve and Elaina danced the whole night away. By the time they left they were tired and sore.

"Wow can you believe how much fun that was." Said Elaina

"You didn't think it would be fun?" asked Steve

"Not with all those kids in there I mean can you believe how shock they were to see how good we could dance to the music." Said Elaina with a laugh that made Steve's heart do flip flops.

Steve noticed Elaina shake a bit. Steve took off his jacket and put it around Elaina's shoulders. Elaina pulled it closer over her body. She could smell him on it. He always smelled like cologne, aftershave, and …chocolate.

"Well I guess he does like candy." Thought Elaina

They got to the front of the house again and they locked eyes again they almost kissed again but, Tony opened the door interrupting them.

"Oops sorry was I interrupting." Asked a Clearly drunk Tony stark.

"No Tony you didn't." said Elaina walking past him and up the stairs.

Steve followed her into their apartment to find a sleeping Bucky on the ground holding a teddy bear.

"Awwww Steve put him to bed." Said Elaina

Steve picked him up and put him on his own bed. He shut the door to find Elaina standing there.

"Well I'm going to bed Elaina." Said Steve

"Me too but thanks for the fun time Steve." Said Elaina as she kissed him on the cheek leaving him the hallway to stand there and blush. Steve made his way to his room to find his jacket on his bed. He sat on his bed.

"She kissed me." Said Steve quietly to himself as he smiled. He lied down on his bed it felt like a cloud after that long night of dancing he fell asleep quickly that night and so did Elaina. They dreamt about them dancing the night away and making all the kids stand there shocked at how good of dancer they are.


	6. old friends

"Bucky what are you doing up this early?" asked Steve with a yawn

"Getting ready for school it's Monday." Said Bucky as he packed up a book bag

"You still go to school?" asked Steve as he poured a cup of coffee

"Yeah I'm a senior in high school."

"Alright well good luck at school today what time do you get home?"

"I get out at 3 so, probably around 3:30."

"Alright Elaina and I might not be here were going to go catch up with a few army buddies that are still alive." Said Steve

"Do I know them?"

"No you wouldn't know them." Said Steve

"An Elaina would?"

"Yes she worked with them and so did I."

"But I didn't?"

"No we worked with them before we became heroes." Said Steve with a smile

"Alright well I got to get going before I'm late for school see you later Steve." Said Bucky walking out the door.

"Bye."

Elaina then came out for her room looking sleepy as ever.

"Elaina are you alright?"

"Yeah nothing some coffee won't fix." Said Elaina with a laugh

"Here you go." Said Steve handing her a cup

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Are you ready to visit our friends?"

"Steve I'm still in my pj's." said Elaina with a laugh

"So am I but, I'm just saying are you prepared to see them again?"

"Yeah I'm really excited about it." Said Elaina with a smile

"Same here and I'm going to take a shower." Said Steve

"Ok I'll get working on breakfast."

Steve stepped into the bathroom then, undressed. He walked past the mirror and stopped when he noticed a lipstick kiss on his face. It was from last night when Elaina kissed him on the cheek. He smiled then, climbed into the shower and started it up. He stood under the shower head it felt good to just stand there some times. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Steve I need to get something can I come in there for a minute?"

Steve stood frozen. She wanted to come into the bathroom… when he was in the shower….naked.

"Steve?"

"Um….Elaina I don't like the sound of that."

"I just want to get my toothbrush so, I can brush my teeth." Said Elaina sounding all sweet

"Alright if that's all your doing." Said Steve

Elaina opened the door to find the room full of steam.

"Geez Steve hot enough for you?" asked Elaina with a laugh

Steve stood in the shower blushing. Elaina then, noticed some American flag boxers on the floor which made her laugh in her head. She grabbed her tooth brush and turned around to find a whole lot of steam so bad she couldn't see the door.

"Um….Steve I can't find the door it's to steamy." Said Elaina

"Just walk straight until you feel the doorknob." Said Steve

"Ok." Said Elaina

Elaina walked straight tipping on the rug and falling on the floor then, hit the shower curtain making it open a bit. Elaina saw a very wet naked Steve Rogers standing in the shower. Steve fixes the curtain.

"So, Steve I didn't do that on propose I just tripped."

"It's ok can you please leave the bathroom now?"

"Yeah it's not that steamy anymore."

Steve heard the bathroom door shut and started to wash himself he knew Elaina got a good look at his lower half. This made him blush. Elaina stood in the kitchen brushing her teeth with a huge blush on her face. She thought about what she just saw.

"Wow Steve's got a nice looking body and also strong. I mean he's got abs and nice chest. His butt isn't so, bad either is his…..it's really um…big." Thought Elaina as her blushed deepened.

Steve came out of the shower and put his pj's back on. He walked out to see Elaina coming out of her room with some clothes for her shower. Her underwear then fell to the ground it was small and red. Steve covered his eyes and blushed. She picked them up and went into the bathroom.

"Elaina?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hand me my tooth brush?"

"Here you are Steve and don't worry I won't tell anybody what I saw."

"Thanks." Said Steve as a blush spread across his face.

Soon Elaina and Steve were ready to go to the retirement home to visit there old friends.

"It's too far to walk will take my bike." Said Steve

"Ok." Said Elaina

Steve handed Elaina a helmet. She slipped it on he started up the bike after he put on his helmet. They started to pull away. Elaina jumped and put her arms around Steve stomach to hang on.

"You never been on a motorbike before have you?" asked Steve over his shoulder

"I have but, I'm usually driving and hanging onto something."

"Oh I see well I guess you could hang onto me."

"Is me hanging onto bugging you?"

"No." said Steve as a blush spread across his face

Elaina smiled and leaned forward putting her head on his back. Steve was shock she did that but, he did enjoy it. It was like a hug.

When they got there they park the bike in the back. Then, walked into the building Elaina walked up to the desk and asked for some of their friends names. They followed the woman outside to see some men sitting at the table talking. All the guys stopped talking when they noticed Steve and Elaina.

"Why Lass you haven't changed a bit you too Cap." Said one of the howler commandos

"It's good to see you guys again to." Said Elaina with a smile

"Elaina?" said another guy wheeling over with the nurses help

"Yes?" asked Elaina

"Elaina Smith?"

"Yes do I know you?"

"It's me Ethan Regan."

"Ethan oh my…." Said Elaina as she hugged him

"You haven't changed a bit doll." Said Ethan hugging her back

"Who this?"asked Steve

"This is my boyfriend before I was frozen." Said Elaina

"Nice to meet you I'm Steve Rogers."

"I know who you are Captain and I'm Ethan Regan." Said Ethan shaking Steve's hand

"Well I'm going to catch up with the Howlers. I'll see you later Elaina." Said Steve walking away

Just when Elaina was about to ask him where he was off to a little girl ran up to him yelling Grandpa.

"Hi Betsy." Said Ethan picking his up

"Wow Grandpa you know Scarlet Lass?" asked the young girl

"Yes I do Betsy"

"Hi Betsy." Said Elaina

"Hi Scarlet Lass." Said Betsy full of excitement then a young women with red hair came up.

"Hi I'm Maria O' Riley." Said the young woman

"Elaina. Elaina Smith." Said Elaina with a smile

A young man came over.

"This is my husband Ryan."

"Hi it's very nice to meet you. I think I will go catch up with Captain Rogers ok Ethan?" Said Elaina

"Ok Doll." Said Ethan

"WAIT! Captain America is here?" asked Betsy full of excitement

"Yes do you want to come meet him ?" asked Elaina

"Yes I would love to can I mom?"

"You can go with Elaina as long as your Grandfather is with you."

"Maria where are you going?" asked Ethan

"Ryan and I have to fill out some paper work dad."

"Ok come catch up with us when you done." Said Ethan wheeling away after Betsy.

Betsy ran a little bit ahead chasing a butterfly but, Elaina and Ethan could still she her.

"So, you got married after I was gone?"

"Yes I did doll but, I still love you and I never did stop." Said Ethan

"I still love you to Ethan but, who did you marry that put up with you?"

"A carter."

"Carter?"

"Peggy Carter to be right."

"Peggy Carter!" said Elaina shocked

"Yes why?"

"That's Cap's old girlfriend." Said Elaina

" Wow never knew I was missing around with Captain's girl but, anyways what's new with you did you find someone?"

"Not yet but, I have someone in mind."

"Really who?"

Elaina was about to answer when Betsy let out a squeal. She ran and attacked Steve's leg. Steve fell back a few steps in shock.

"Hello little ma'am may I help you?" asked Steve with a smile

"Your Steve Rogers. Captain America the first Avengers!" squealed Betsy in excitement

"Yes and who might you be?"

"I'm Betsy O' Riley."

"Where your parents do they know you're here?" asked Steve looking around

"She with me and Ethan Steve." Said Elaina

"Ms. Elaina how do you know Captain America?" asked Betsy

"Please call me Steve ma'am." Said Steve

"I know Steve because we live together." Said Elaina with a smirk

"Wow are you guys married?" asked Betsy

Which made Steve and Elaina both forget how to stop breathing for a bit. The howlers were howling with laughter and Ethan was laughing a bit also.

"No were not married." Said Elaina

"Will then, why do you live together?"

"Because we're friends living in an apartment together." Said Steve

"Oh kind of like my sister and her boyfriend share an apartment but, you guys are just friends."

"Yes like that." Said Elaina

"Cool and Mr. Steve can I have your autograph please?" asked Betsy

"Well sense you asked so nicely sure you can ma'am." Said Steve as he sign a piece of paper then handed it to her.

"Cool thanks!" squeal Betsy than, she ran over to Elaina

"Can you also please sign it?"

"Sure thing Betsy." Said Elaina as she signed it.

"Thanks." Yelled Betsy as she ran over to her grandfather then Betsy mother came over. Steve looked at her in shock.

"Peggy?" asked Steve

"No I'm Peggy's daughter Maria."

"Oh sorry ma'am you just look just like her." said Steve

"I get that a lot from people who knew her. Ok Betsy time to go. Bye dad." Said Maria as she kissed her Ethan on the cheek.

"Goodbye Betsy and Maria see you next week."

"Bye Mr. Steve and Ms. Elaina." Said Betsy waving bye

They waved bye back. Steve then, looked at Ethan.

"So you you're the one who married Peggy." Said Steve

"Yes and she always said she was still in love with a Steve who died but, I never thought it was you Captain." Said Ethan with a smile

Steve nodded.

"Well Elaina you and I should probably get going Bucky's got home from school a half hour ago."

"Right goodbye Ethan." Said Elaina kissing him on the cheek and followed Steve to his motorbike.

When they got to the apartment they opened the door and were talking then, stopped when they noticed Bucky and a girl on the couch kissing and making out.

"BUCKY!" yelled Steve

Bucky broke away from kissing the girl.

"Oh hi Steve and Elaina." Said Bucky.

The girl turned and Steve noticed she was Bruce's little niece Alexandra that was 17 years old.

"Alex what are you doing here?" asked Steve

"I ran into Bucky downstairs coming out from my uncle's lab and well you guys know the rest." Said Alex

"I guess we walked in on the right time otherwise you kids could have gone further."

"No we wouldn't of we been making out for at least a good 15 minutes." Said Alex

"Well I think you should go back to your uncle right now Alex." Said Steve

"Ok by Bucky see you later." Said Alex giving him a kiss then, ran out of the apartment.

"Bucky I think we need to have a talk." Said Steve

"I'll leave you boys alone to talk." Said Elaina walking into the kitchen to fix dinner.


	7. death and memories

"What did you want to talk about Steve?"

"I'm going to have the talk with you Bucky."

"The talk! Steve I really don't need it." Said Bucky whose face was now red.

"Nonsense if you're old enough to make out on the couch your old enough to have the talk." Said Steve

"Steve I really-." Steve cut off Bucky before he could finish

"Bucky it comes a time in a boy's life when they start to change."

"Steve I already went though that." Said Bucky

"Alright then, lets skip to the birds and the bees."

"Steve I already know about sex." Said Bucky

"How?...Wait did you…" asked Steve with a red face

"No it's now taught in school so, a teacher had the talk with me already."

"Oh…"

"But, can I ask you something Steve?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I really like Alex how do I ask her out."

"I wouldn't know…"

"You asked Elaina out."

"Yeah just as friends."

"Oh….I'll ask Tony then."

"Yeah good idea you better ask Bruce if you can take her out first he may not like that."

"Yeah good point."

Then, hulk burst into the apartment carrying Alex.

"Grrrr…"

"Hi Bucky and Mr. Rogers."

"Alex why does your uncle look like he's going to kill me?"

"Because you gave me a hicky."

"I did oops…" said Bucky blushing

"QUITE!" yelled Hulk

"Hulk I'm yelling at Bucky right now for doing this to Alex don't need you to get involve." Said Steve

Hulk calmed down and changed back into Bruce. Bruce put Alex down and led her out of the room. He turned and glared at Bucky.

"Stay away from my niece." Hissed Bruce

After they left Steve looked at Bucky to find him frowning as will looked very upset.

"Bucky are you alright?"

"No I really like Alex and now I'm not a loud to hang out with him Cap."

"I'll talk to-." Steve was cut off when Alex ran into the room and ran over to Bucky.

"Alexandria Sophia Banner you get back here!" yelled Bruce

"No Uncle B I like Bucky a lot and I want to date him you are not my guardian so, you can't say anything about it!" yelled Alex

"I'll speak to your parents about this young lady."

"They be happy Uncle B because I've been into bad boys in the past now I like a good boy." Said Alex in a nasty way.

An angry Bruce Banner left the room. Alex sat on Bucky's lap and kissed him on the cheek which made Bucky blush. Steve got up and walked into the kitchen to see Elaina walking around preparing food.

"Elaina we got enough because we got another guest for dinner."

"Really who?"

"Alex."

"Alright four it is then."

Soon they were all eating dinner.

"Ms. Smith this is wonderful." Said Alex

"Thank you Alex."

Bruce Banner ran into the apartment face bright white.

"Alex we need to go now."

"What? Why?"

"Your parents had an accident in their lab."

"Oh my…Are they alright?" asked Alex running out the door

"I don't know yet Alex." Said Bruce giving Elaina, Steve, and Bucky a look saying that it's not good.

All the Avengers showed up at the hospital waiting in the waiting room for Bruce and Alex. Bruce came out with his arm around Alex shoulder. Alex was crying and Bruce was close to crying they could all tell. Bucky ran over to Alex and hugged her. Alex collapse into tears in his embrace.

"M-My parents a-are dead." Cried Alex

Bruce walked over to Tony and talked with him.

"Of course Alex can stay with us at Avenger Manor Bruce she is family." Said Tony

Bucky took off his coat and put it around Alex shoulder as they all walked home in the rain. They all sat on the couch. Alex fell asleep on Bucky a long time ago. Bucky fell asleep to. Tony covered them both up with a blanket and the others went to bed leaving the two teens to sleep.

Steve and Elaina walked up the stairs to their apartment. Both of them quite. They both headed off to bed to sleep. Elaina couldn't fall asleep she just lied there thinking about Alex.

"I know I lost my dad when I was a young adult but, I can't imagine how it is to lose both parents. I feel so, bad for Alex…..but, me being sleepy isn't going to help better go make myself some warm milk. Elaina walked past Steve's room to hear crying. She stopped and listened with her ear to the door.

"Could Steve really be crying?" thought Elaina

"Steve?" she said in a sweet voice when she knocked.

"C-Come in." said Steve

Elaina walked into Steve room to see him curled up under the blankets only his red face peeking out. His bright baby blue eyes were over flowing with tears. Elaina sat next to him on his bed.

"Steve are ok?"

"Y-Yes."

"Steve your lying what's wrong?"

Steve looked up at Elaina and started to cry again. Elaina pulled Steve into a hug and wrapped the blankets around them both.

"Shh….Steve you're going to make yourself sick."

Steve stopped crying but, a few tears rolled down his face.

"Why were you crying Steve?"

"I lost both of my parents at a young age like Alex and it-it just…" Steve started to cry again

Bucky walked into the room. His eyes were full of tears to.

"S-Steve…oh Hi Elaina."

"Come here." Says Elaina

Bucky ran over and cried as Elaina hugged him.

"You boys were abandoned at a young age weren't you?"

"Yeah…..that's how Steve and I met at an orphanage." Said Bucky wiping his tears away.

"Do you boys feel better now?"

"Yeah how about you Bucky?"

"Yeah but, Steve I don't wanna be alone can I…maybe if it's ok sleep with you tonight?"

"Yes Bucky it's ok."

"Goodnight boys."

When Elaina didn't get an answer she looked to see. Steve and Bucky cuddling under the sheets fast asleep. She smiled and went to bed. Falling fast asleep.


	8. Dating and Date

The next morning Steve woke up and found Bucky snuggling up against him.

"Bucky?"

"Sorry Steve." Said Bucky unwrapping him from Steve

Steve climbed out of bed same with Bucky they walked out to find Elaina sitting on the couch holding a crying Alex Banner. Bucky ran right over and pulled Alex into a hug.

"Alex are you ok?"

"I-I miss my p-parents."

"I'm sorry to hear that but, the pain gets better as time goes on doesn't it Steve?"

"Yes Alex it does. Do you say we get some breakfast pizza from down the street?" asked Steve

"Do I have to change out of my pajamas?"

"No it's a pizza shop not church." Said a hung over Tony Stark

"Let's get going then."

Everybody went to the pizza place and ate the pizza. Alex was fine until Elaina saw pizza on Bucky's face. Elaina licked her finger then, cleaned it off. Alex let out a whimper.

"Hey Alex are you ok?"

"No I miss my parents…"whimpered Alex

"Aw darling I'm sorry." Said Bucky hugging her

"It's ok." Says Alex wiping her tears

"Why don't we go home?" asked Tony

"Yeah let's go." Said Bruce

When they got home Alex ran up the stairs to her room crying her eyes out. Bucky followed her to be met with a door slammed into his face. He knocked on the door.

"Alex it's Bucky. Please open up."

"Bucky please I want to be alone."

"Ok I'll be here if you want to talk." Said Bucky leaving to go to his room

Bruce was standing there looking at Bucky.

"Bruce you know Bucky really cares for Alex right?" said Clint

"Yes I know."

"Then, why don't you let them date?"

"They been dating sense they first met at school 4 years ago." Said Bruce

"Wow." Said the Avengers

Alex opened the door for everybody to see make up running down her face.

"W-Where's Bucky…I can u-use a b-bear h-hug." Cried Alex

"He's in his room sweetie." Said Elaina

"T-thank you Ms.S-Smith."

Alex went upstairs to Bucky's room. The adults sat down to talk when they saw Bucky and Alex come down the stairs.

"Where are you kids off too?" asked Tony

"A walk in the park." Said Bucky

"Be careful kids."

"We will Uncle B. Bye." Said Alex kissing her uncle on his cheek

"Can you believe that Bucky and Alex are both adults now?" asked Bruce

"Wait! Bucky and Alex have the same birthday?" asked Steve

"Yeah today remember Steve."

"I knew today was Bucky's birthday not Alex though."

"Yeah they are both adults now."

"Hey Bruce does Alex have powers?" asked Tony

"No, but she pretty good at science, an archery, being sneaky like a spy, is brave, and when angry she really trouble." Said Bruce

"Cool she sounds like hero martial. "Said Clint

"Indeed she would make a good team mate." Said Thor

It was about past one when Bucky and Alex came in through the door.

"About time you kids got home." Said Elaina

"Were not kids." Said Bucky

"Fine young adults." Said Tony with a laugh

"Young adults who are dating each other." Said Alex

"You kids are dating?"

"Yes we are."

"You kids sure?" asked Clint

"Yes were sure." Said Bucky

"Positive." Said Alex

"Well it's late that's go to bed." Said Steve

"Night love you." Said Alex

"Night love you too." Said Bucky

They both did a quick kiss and left for bed. Bucky went to bed. Steve and Elaina walked up onto their floor. They stood across from each other at their bedroom door.

"So…"

"Yeah so…" said Steve

"Feeling old?"

"A little." Said Steve with a laugh

"Umm…night Steve."

"Night….ummmm….Hey Elaina wait a minute."

"Yes Steve?"

"I-I…. (Takes a deep breath) I really like you Elaina a lot."

"I like you too…Steve."

"You maybe I don't wanna go out sometime?"

"I would like that." Said Elaina

"Well….ummm…goodnight."

"Night."

They just looked at each other then, they walked into their rooms. They looked back once as they shut their doors.


	9. Thunder

Elaina woke up in the middle of the night to find it was really storming out. When the thunder hit it made her jump. Then, she remember Steve said if she ever needed anything to come ask him. She did need something…she was scared she needed comfort. Another thunder hit she ran out of bed and ran into Steve's room. Steve sat up right away he looked at his door to see a scared looking Elaina.

"Elaina are you alright?"

"I would be if there was no thunder." Said Elaina

"I'll go talk to Thor." Said Steve getting out of his bed

Elaina looked at him then, noticed he was only wearing tight white boxer briefs. Steve realized what she was looking at and blushing about. He grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped them on. Thunder hit again and Elaina jumped right into Steve's arms.

"You really are afraid of thunder storms aren't you?"

Elaina just nodded. Steve put her down then, grabbed her hand she followed him through the dark mansion to Thor's room. Steve knocked on the door and Jane answered wearing one of Thor's t-shirts.

"Ummm….Hi Jane can you tell Thor to knock it off with the thunder he's scaring Elaina."

"Thor doesn't have his hammer with him right now."

"Then, how is he doing that?"

"Jane who at the door?" asked Thor coming to the door to just have boxers on.

"Oh Hello friend Steve and Lady Elaina."

"Thor can you please stop thunder it scaring Elaina."

"Oh Sorry I can't control myself when Jane and I are-" Thor was cut off when Jane slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Just. . ." said Jane through her teeth

Thor snapped his fingers and the thunder stopped.

"Thank you." Said Steve dragging Elaina away.

Once they were in the stair well to go back to their apartment Elaina finally said something.

"Steve has anybody every told you your crabby if you get woken up at night."

"Oh I'm sorry Elaina." Said Steve letting go of her hand.

"It's ok thanks….ahh…Steve I'm still scared can I spend the night with you?"

"S-Sure."

Steve lied down on his bed and Elaina climbed in next to him.

"Thanks Steve."

" ."


	10. Snow date

Elaina woke up to find someone holding her. She hasn't been this comterfortable in years. She snuggled closer into the person embrace. The person pulled her closer if it was possible it felt warm and peaceful. It was December 15th almost Christmas time and it was freezing out so it felt good to be snuggling with…wait who was she snuggling with? Elaina opened her eyes to see Steve Rogers holding her as he slept. His hair was all messy and in his eyes also his mouth was open just a bit. She smiled and rolled over to go back to sleep but, Steve then, woke up and moved back.

"Sorry Elaina." Said Steve who was off the bed standing next to his closet

"It's fine I didn't mind it I was really cold it felt nice."

"Oh ok." Said Steve climbing back into bed with her. Elaina snuggled up against him. They both fell back asleep. When they a woke it was snowing out and it was wonderful to look at. Tony then, barged in.

"WHOA!" yelled Tony

"What?" asked Elaina who had the sheet up to her chest sense her nightgown was so, silky it slip off and her hair was all messy. Steve sat up for Tony to see he had no shirt on plus his hair was messy also.

"It's past lunch time and the team was wondering why it was so quiet up here. I guess you guys were busy."

"Busy?...Wait you think we…" said Steve as his face turned bright red

"I'll let you guys get back to it." Said Tony shutting the door

"Elaina what happened to your night gown?" asked Steve with his eyes covered

"It slipped off it's just so silky." Said Elaina she quickly slipped it on.

Steve uncovered his eyes to see Elaina leaving his room.

"Thanks for letting me spend the night Steve after that scary storm."

"No problem." Said Steve

Elaina nodded then, shuts the door to see Bucky and Alex lying on the couch together fast asleep with a blanket over them.

"I wish Steve and I were like them." Thought Elaina she walked into the kitchen and started cooking a late lunch. Steve walked into the kitchen and Elaina felt Steve wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Steve what are you doing?"

"I did like the snuggling last night."

"I did to it kept the nightmares away." Said Elaina

"Same here….Are we still on for out date today?"

"Steve it's snowing out."

"Oh I know the snow has something to do with our date." Said Steve

"Ok then, yes."

"Remember lots of layers." Said Steve leaving the kitchen.

Elaina turned back to her sandwich to find it gone. Elaina mouth dropped open Steve took her sandwich. She just made a new one and went to get ready for her date. A half hour later she came out wearing boots, skinny jeans, and a long sleeve shirt with a sweater on top of it. She slipped on her jacket and her hat, scarf, and mittens. Steve came out wearing boots, jeans, and a sweater. He slipped on his jacket, hat and his gloves.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah but, where we going?"

"To the back yard." Said Steve pulling her out the back door. They both got pelted with snow balls.

"HEY!" yelled both of them then, the snow balls stopped. They looked up to see the Avengers, Bucky, Pepper, Jane and Alex wearing snow gear all holding snowballs.

"Oh boy." Said Elaina

"Take cover!"Yelled Steve he jumped off the deck behind a pile of snow. Elaina followed him.

"What's the plan Captain Rogers?" asked Elaina with a laugh

"You take the ones on the left and I'll take the ones on the right."

"Got it."

Steve made a big snowball that look like the bottom for a snowman. He threw it and it hit Tony, Pepper, Bucky, Jane, and Alex.

"Mine are down want some…help." Said Steve as he turned to see everybody out on Elaina's side

"Did you say something Steve?"

"No."

"Ok and Steve?"

"Yeah."

Elaina threw a snow ball at him.

"I win." Said Elaina

"Dang it." Said Steve

The everybody laughed. They had a day in the snow making snow angels, snowman and woman maybe some snow superheroes here and there. They made snow castle for their many snowball fights they had. They all came back into the Manor to have hot coco with marshmallows.

"That probably the best date I've ever been on in a long time Steve."

"What about the dance date we went on?"

"I like the snow better." Said Elaina with a smile and Steve smiled back.

"So you guys are dating now?" asked Tony takening a slip of his hot coco.

"I guess you could say that." Said Elaina

"That's wonderful." Said Janet

"Thanks…I think I'm going to go check up on Bucky and Alex it's pretty quiet up there." Said Steve

"I'll come with you." Said Elaina

They walked up the stair to find Alex and Bucky fast asleep on the couch both of them in their pajamas. Elaina covered them up and fixed the pillows under their heads. Steve just stood there smiling. She kissed Bucky on the head. Bucky let out a mmmm sound. Elaina and Steve went back to join the others.

"Well how are they?" asked Bruce

"Their fast asleep on the couch." Said Elaina

"Sleep sounds nice." Said Tony with a yawn

"Now you want to sleep you never want to sleep." Said Pepper

"Good point but, playing in the snow really wiped me out."

"Well sleep does sound nice." Said Jane with a yawn

Jane got up and went to her and Thor's room she fell on the bed. She fell fast asleep.

"How about we all take a quick rest." Said Janet

Everybody agreed with some down time it would be nice to get some rest. Steve and Elaina went up stairs to their apartment to find Bucky and Alex still fast asleep on the couch. Elaina kissed Steve on the cheek and went to take a nap in here room. Steve just smiled and put his hand to the side of his cheek. He walked into his room and dreamt of him and Elaina's future together as he slept.

Few hours later Steve woke up with someone calling his name. Whoever it was they're voice sounded like an angel's voice. Steve opened his eyes to see Elaina's eyes looking into his.

"Hi." Said Steve

"Come on Sleepy head its dinner time."

"Already?" asked Steve sitting up and stretching

"Yes Tony ordered Pizza and Pepper got a movie."

"What movie?"

"It's called it's a wonderful life. Have you ever seen it?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Said Steve following her down stairs to the living room. For Steve to see everybody was in the living room wide awake.

"Hi sleeping beauty." Said Tony

"Oh Tony leave him alone." Said Pepper

"Alright…Alright." Said Tony sitting next to Pepper.

The movie went by fast by the time it finished it was late and time for bed.

"Goodnight you guys." Said Pepper following Tony upstairs sense they were dating now they decided to share a room whenever she stayed over.

"Hey wait a minute!" yelled Alex

"Yes Alex?" asked Tony

"Well as you know Bucky and I are dating also, it's our last year in high school."

"Yes so, what are you getting at?" asked Bruce

"Well Bucky and I are joining S.H.I.E.L.D (Shield) after we graduate. We found an apartment and are moving in there as soon as we finish high school." Said Alex

"So, you kids are moving out?" asked Janet

"Yes." Said Bucky

"You two are going to be living in an apartment alone together?" asked Elaina

"Yes."

"Sharing one bedroom?" asked Bruce

"No Uncle B there's two bedrooms." said Alex

"Bruce they are old enough to make the right decisions." Said Steve

"Your right but, I'm visiting you kids often you hear me?" asked Bruce

"Yes Uncle B." said Alex laughing and looking at the ceiling

Everybody said their goodnights and went to bed. Steve was lying in his bed thinking about when he first met Bucky and all they been through together as he fell asleep.


	11. Christman Eve

The week and days before Christmas flew by soon it was Christmas Eve. Elaina woke up she got ready for Tony's Christmas Party. She went shopping with the girls a few days ago for presents and got a new dress for the party. She slipped on the dress it was floor length ball gown it was white as snow. She put her blond hair up in a bun with little white beads through her hair. He slipped on her white high heels. He put on her elbow length gloves. There was a knock at her door.

"Who's there?" asked Elaina

"It's Steve can I come in."

"Sure." Said Elaina

Steve came in dressed in his brown army dress suit. He looked handsome especially with his hair slicked back. He had something in his hand.

"Wow you look wonderful." Said Steve

"Thanks you like handsome yourself." Said Elaina

"I want to give you something close your eyes and turn around."

"Steve we said we would give our presents to each other tomorrow.'

"Yeah I know but, this isn't a Christmas present."

Elaina sighed and turned around with her eyes closed. She felt Steve put something around her neck.

"Now open them." Said Steve moving away

Elaina opened her eyes to see a locket around her neck.

"Steve it's beautiful." Said Elaina

"It was my mother's."

Elaina opened the locket for her to see a picture of her and Steve with another picture of a man and a woman.

"Are those your parents?"

"Yeah my mom said to give it to your girl when you find the right one before she passed on." Said Steve

"Are you asking me to marry you?" asked Elaina

"No but, it's my promise to you."

"I love it Steve thank you."

"You're welcome." Steve stepped to the side of her and offered his arm to her.

"May I escort you to the dance ma'am?"

"Yes you may." Said Elaina takening Steve's arm. They walked down the stairs to be greeted with a room full of colorful dressed people dancing and talking. Tony walked over with Pepper on his arm.

"Wow Elaina you look wonderful." Said Tony

"Thank you Tony."

"Have fun you two Tony and I have to talk to some the guest." Said Pepper

Another slow dance song came on. Steve turned to Elaina and bowed.

"May I have this dance ma'am?"

"Yes you may." Said Elaina curtsying

Steve led Elaina onto the dance floor they danced to the slow song. When the song ended everybody turned to the band and clapped. Soon everybody left the party. Elaina and Steve dragged everybody to church. Pepper had threat Tony no sex for a year once before he was in the car. They arrived at church. Everybody was lost expect for Elaina, Steve, and Pepper. Tony was so confused expect he wasn't a loud to have communion every again after drinking almost all the wine. After church they all walked home the way they walked there. They went through the park it was beautiful looking.

"It's beautiful isn't it Steve."

"Yes it is Elaina."

Elaina and Steve walked through the doorway at the same time.

"HOLD IT!" yelled Tony

"What?" asked Elaina

"Look up." Laughed Bucky

Both of them looked up for them to see mistletoe above there heads. Both of them blushed.

"You guys know the rule!" said Janet

Steve kissed Elaina on the cheek and pulled away fast.

"OH no." said Alex

"On the lips!" yelled Tony

Elaina and Steve looked at each other. Steve gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Not a peck a kiss Stevie boy." Said Tony

"Don't call me Stevie." Said Steve

"I'll keep calling you Stevie until you kiss her the right way." Said Tony

"Stevie…Stevie..Stevie." everybody kept saying in a teasing voice

Steve was getting annoyed. He took Elaina in his arms and dipped her. He then, kissed her full on the lips. Elaina kissed back and put her arms around his neck.

"AWWWW!" said everybody

Steve and Elaina kisses turned into a make out in the door way fast.

"Ok I said kiss not do it in the door way!" yelled Tony

Elaina and Steve pulled apart both of them breathing heavily and blushing.

"Ok lovebirds time for bed." Said Janet in a teasing tone has she held onto the Hank

Elaina and Steve went upstairs to their apartment. Bucky and Alex followed giggling all the way.

"Yes…Yes Steve and I kissed your young adults not 4 year olds."

Alex whispered something into Bucky's ear both Steve and Elaina looked at them confused.

"STEVE AND ELAINA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE, THAT'S NOT ALL, THAT'S NOT ALL I SAW THE BABY GETTING INTO TONY'S ALCOHOL!" yelled Bucky and Alex

"Very funny you two." Said Elaina

"Now go to bed before I spank both of you." Said Steve

Alex kissed Bucky on the cheek then, ran into her room. Bucky ran into his. Steve and Elaina looked at each other and laughed.

"They are still kids you can tell." Said Elaina walking towards her room

"Yes goodnight Elaina."

"Goodnight Steve."

Both of them headed off their room to get some sleep before Christmas morning came.


	12. Christmas

Tony was fast asleep in his bed holding his girlfriend Pepper when Steve, Bucky, and Alex came running into his room bouncing on his bed.

"Wake up!" yelled Alex

"Wake up!" yelled Bucky

"Help get these kids off of me!" yelled Tony who was still in bed but, Pepper got out of the bed.

"WAKE UP STARK!" yelled Steve

"Steve your suppose to be helping me not them!" yelled Tony

Pepper was sitting there laughing. She then, joined in with jumping on the bed. Steve looked at Pepper and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Ms. Potts." Said Steve as he bounced some more

"Merry Christmas Steve and Tony get your lazy butt out of bed." Said Pepper who bounced along with Steve and the kids. Thor then, walked in to see this.

"Thor bounce with me!" yelled Alex

Thor smiled and jumped on the bed making everybody fall off of it including Tony.

"Where did everybody go?" asked Thor who was now sitting on the bed

"Down here big guy." Said Bucky with a laugh

Thor landed next to the dog pile of people to see Alex on top, Pepper under her, Bucky was under Pepper, Steve was under Bucky and poor Tony was on the bottom.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" yelled Tony

Everybody got off of him and Steve helped him up. Elaina came wearing her pj's which was one of Steve's shirts.

"Whoa Steve did Elaina spend the night?" asked Bucky with a smirk

Steve just blushed and Bucky was on the floor cracking up. Elaina was blushing also she walked out of the room and came back with sweatpants on that were also Steve's.

"Elaina you're not helping." Said Steve

"So Steve she did spend the night?" asked Tony

"I actually spend the night Tony."

"You slept in her bed?" asked Tony

"Yeah I had a nightmare."

"Y-You had a nightmare!" laughed Tony as he was on the ground laughing

"Yes and come on its Christmas the kids want to open their presents." Said Steve

Bucky and Alex were over near the door bouncing up and down with joy. Tony got up and followed to the living room for him to see everybody up already.

"Merry Christmas Scrooge." Said Clint raising his hot coco to Tony

"Very funny and Natasha is the scrooge around her not me."

"Not during Christmas Tony it's my favorite holiday." Said Tasha rubbing noises with Clint

Jane and Janet came down pulling Hank.

"Girls I really I got to get back to work." Said Hank

"After we open presents." Said Janet

Jane sat on Thor's lap and cuddled up with him. Hank ended up on the floor and Janet sat next to him.

"Who's going to be Santa?" asked Alex

Everybody looked at Tony.

"Why me?"

"It's the best thing to get you into the Christmas spirit sweetie." Said Pepper

"Ok I'm going."

Once Tony passed out all the presents everybody opened their presents.

"Cool." Said Bucky looking at all the video games he got.

"EKK!" said Alex as she picked up all the clothes she got and hugged them

Janet then, noticed a little box in her pile. She unwrapped it then, read a little card it said to my wonderful girl. She opened the card it said love hank. Janet looked at him he smiled at her. She then, opened the box. Her eyes got all teary when she saw a ring with a diamond in it and a note was tape onto the inside of the case. The note said will you marry me?

"Well what do you say Jan?"

Janet nodded who was now crying. Hank slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Janet why are you crying?" asked Pepper

Janet held out her hand for everybody to see.

All the girls totally flipped out even Tasha to the guys' surprise. All the girls were sitting on the rug looking at the ring and freaking out. When the guys were talking with Hank. Alex and Bucky snuck off to have some alone time. Everybody didn't notice until they heard a rhythm banging. Everybody noticed both of them were gone.

"They wouldn't….." said Steve

They heard more banging

"They would." Said Bruce

Both Bruce and Steve got up and went to were the banging was coming. They knocked on Alex's door.

"Who's there?" asked Alex

"It's your Uncle."

"Just a second."

Alex opened the door both Steve and Bruce ran into the room. Alex motioned to Bucky to go Bucky then, ran out the door with neither of them noticing.

"What with all the banging then, if Bucky's not in here?" asked Steve

"I was listening to my music when I was going to take a bath guess it was too loud I'll turn it down."

"Nice try then, why is there blood on your sheets Alexandra?" Bruce

"Well Uncle Bruce every think that when a girl has her period she doesn't have an accident every once in a while?" asked Alex

Both Bruce and Steve turn a bright red. Bucky then, came into the room to see a blushing Steve and Bruce with blood on Alex's sheets. Alex was in her bathrobe with a cumber mask on.

"Ekkk! You're not suppose to see me like this!" yelled Alex as she ran into her bathroom

"I think you look cute!"Yelled Bucky threw her bathroom door

"OUT!" yelled Alex "ALL OF YOU!"

Bruce, Steve, and Bucky ran out of the room.

"Why were you guys in Alex's room anyways?"

"Well we heard banging." Said Steve

"We thought you and Alex were…" finished Bruce

"That's funny." Said Bucky walking away so, he could go play his video games in his room and think about his first time along with Alex's.

Steve and Bruce went back down stairs to find the guys watching a Christmas special and the girls in the kitchen cooking Christmas dinner. Steve sat down and watched frosty the snowman with the guys it was very cool the story. Everybody sat down for dinner smiling and having a wonderful time. It was a wonderful Christmas indeed.


	13. Pregnant?

It's been a few weeks sense Christmas with the New Year started everybody is looking forward for something. Janet was looking forward to getting married to Hank. Elaina and Steve looking forward to getting closer with each other. Bucky and Alex were looking forward to graduation, moving out, and working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Both Bucky and Alex worked on packing up and fixing up their apartment. That means Elaina and Steve would have the apartment all to themselves.

"Morning kids." Said Steve yawning

"Morning Mr. Rogers." Said Alex finishing put down a box

"Alex how many times have I told you to call me Steve?"

"Ok Steve and Bucky darling can you hand me that marker."

"Sure Alex sweetheart."

Alex scribed bedroom on the box then, put down the boxes. She then, bent over to grab the box but got up then, ran into the bathroom puking in the toilet. Bucky ran over then, grabbed her hair.

"Alex are you all right?"

"Yeah it's been happening for awhile now."

"Ok if you need to rest you can take a break."

"No I'm fine Bucky I really am."

They went to Bucky's and Alex's apartment

"Bucky let's unpack our apartment."

"Right this is the last of our stuff."

"Then, you kids are moving into your apartment?" asked Bruce

"Well after we graduate."

"Which is coming up soon for your kids."

"Yes we know."

"Are you kids ready?"

"Yeah Steve are you two ready to have your own apartment together?" asked Bucky with a smirk

"Yeah."

"Well have fun." Said Alex coming back from unpacking her things in her room

"Well you kids done?"

"Yes."

The kids and the adults went home. They all had a nice dinner then, watched a movie called the Avengers it was so, not like them plus some of them weren't even in it.

"Hey Bucky and Alex are sleeping on the couch what are we going to do?"

"I know." Said Steve

He picked up Bucky and Bruce picked up Alex both of them takening the kids to their rooms. Steve tucked Bucky in and ruffled his hair.

"Night sport."

Elaina was standing in the doorway smiling at Steve and how he treated Bucky like his son or younger brother. Elaina walked into the room then, kissed Bucky on the head put his teddy bear in his arms.

"Night sweetie." Said Elaina

Bucky let out a little nosie then, rolled over. Elaina followed Steve out of the room. Then, shut the door leaving it open a crack. Steve kissed Elaina goodnight then, went to bed.

"Goodnight darling."

"Goodnight my love."

Steve changed out of his clothes then, into his pajamas. There was a knock at his door he answered the door to see Alex standing there.

"Oh Hello Alex."

"Hi Mr. Rogers can we talk?"

"Sure Alex come on in."

Alex sat down on Steve's bed. Steve closed the door then, sat next to her.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Mr. Rogers you can keep a secret right?"

"Yes I can."

"I'm pregnant."

"Alex…is Bucky the…father?"

Alex nodded then, let out a whimper she started to cry. Elaina then, came in.

"Steve what's….Alex what's wrong with her?"

"Alex you can till Elaina she can keep a secret as well."

"Ok…I'm pregnant."

"You are?"

"Yes I am and Bucky's the father."

"Oh Alex does anybody else know?"

"No just you two not even Bucky knows."

"I don't know what?" asked Bucky from Steve's door way

"Bucky I'm pregnant."

"Y-Your what?" asked Bucky who was now fully awake

"Pregnant you remember Christmas day?"

"I thought you said you were on a pill?"

"I am it didn't work."

"Oh boy Alex what are we going to do?"

"I want to raise it."

"You want to what?"

"I want to keep it we got an apartment and jobs."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I want to help raise it too."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes."

Alex hugged him and Bucky wrapped his arms around her he looked over at Steve and Elaina to see them looking concerned.

"Well I think I can sleep now having that off of my chest." Said Alex walking out of their apartment

"Bucky…" said Steve

"Yeah Cap?"

"I'm mad at you for doing that you know better but, my anger died down after you said you will help take care of the kid."

"Yeah ok….Steve what's am I gonna do I'm just a kid myself." Said Bucky sitting on the bed in between Elaina and Steve

"Will if you or Alex need help Steve and I will help you same with the rest of the avengers." Said Elaina

"You sure they will."

"Of course they will your part of the family now." Said Steve

"Ok what do you think Mr. Banner will do to me when he finds out I got his niece pregnant?"

"I don't know I'll tell though Bucky when you're at school so, you aren't home and he has time to cool down before you come home."

"Thanks Steve." Said Bucky attacking him with a hug

Steve hugged him back. Bucky then, headed to his room to go back to bed. Elaina was still sitting in Steve's room on his bed. That's when Steve noticed she just had a white sheet wrapped around her for a night gown.

"Elaina where are your clothes?"

"All dirty."

"O..ok." said Steve looking at her blushing

Both Elaina and Steve slowly moved closer to each other they then, kissed. Steve dipped Elaina down onto the mattress. They kept kissing they pulled apart.

"Steve I'm not ready for losing my virginity."

"Me either." Said Steve

"Can you please let me up I'm going to go to bed."

Steve happily moved aside. They kissed one last time then, Elaina left for bed. Steve laid down on the bed and fell asleep. That night Steve had a dream about him and Elaina wedding night. But, that not the part that made Steve blush in his sleep. He dreamt them fonduing it. Elaina was in her room sleeping she also dreamt that if her and Steve went further tonight she also blushed in her sleep at she dreamt about him and her fonduing it.


	14. Happy birthday

It was around the middle of February almost Valentine's day. Two important things happen on that day in Steve's eyes. One it's his and Elaina's first Valentine's Day together and its Elaina's 25th birthday. Steve planned a surprise party where everybody dressed up from his and her time with music and food. She would love it they been together for almost 6 months now. She was turning into his best friend will after Bucky of course. He had a wonderful plan for valentine day. He remembered that Elaina loved a certain artist from this time named Christina Perri. Her favorite song was A thousand years. He learned to play the piano when he was younger. So, he's going to play that song on the piano that Tony has in the dinner room even though Tony has no idea how to play it he just thought it look nice in there. Steve was going to talk to Elaina about making it their song because it like describes their life and their relationship. Elaina had no clue what was going on. Steve was going to send her out to get drinks and food when they set up for the party. Alex would go with Elaina sense Alex can't really help set up because of the baby. Steve got Elaina a wonderful present on top of that. He went to S.H. E.I.L.D and found a whole bunch of old picture of her. With some of her friends, Ethan, and one of him with a young woman near a plane. He met Elaina before but, she looks so different with the serum he would never have guess it was her. The woman he met at the enforce base all those years ago before he boarded his plane that went down. He put that one in the back to surprise Elaina. Then, wrapped it up in blue wrapping paper with stars all over it. He then, put a red bow on it.

The days went by fast it was time for the party. The setting up was the easy part. Getting everybody to dress up was hard. Especially trying to catch the God of Thunder who didn't want to slick back his hair. Steve noticed with Tony's hair slicked back and him in old fashion clothes he looked a lot like his dad. Thor came out not looking happy Jane was the one who made him do so. Everybody was ready. Alex came in dressed in old fashion dress on Bucky's arm.

"She's coming." Hissed Bucky

"Did she ask what was up with the outfits?"

"We told her a dance at school."

Everybody hides after shutting off the lights. Elaina steps in to find the room pitch black. She switches on the lights. Everybody jumps out and yells surprise happy birthday. Elaina mouth falls open shocked at every.

"Oh my you guys you really didn't have to." Said Elaina who was still shocked

"It was all friends Steve's idea."

"Oh Steve this is wonderful." Said Elaina giving him a kiss on the cheek

Everybody smiled and then, Tony had an evil smirk on his face.

"Hit it JARVIS!" yelled Tony

An old fashion song came on and Tony danced a little jig. Pepper just stood there and shaking her head. Bucky was trying to teach Alex to dance but it was hard for her to keep up with the baby in her. Steve looked at Elaina.

"May I have this dance ma'am?" Asked Steve holding out his arm

"Yes you may." Said Elaina laughing as she took Steve hand

Most of the night was filled with dance and laughter. Then, it was cake and presents time. Steve decided to keep his present until later. After the party they quickly cleaned up. Tony told Steve and Elaina they could go the rest of them got it. Steve led Elaina to the living room. Steve sat Elaina down on the piano bench he sat down next to her. He started to play. Elaina smiled it was her favorite song. She started to sing along.

"_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer

I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darling' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday  
Waiting for you  
Darling' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more."

Steve finished play the keys he was ready to hit a key but, someone already hit it. Elaina was playing with him. They finished up the notes they moved closer. They then, kissed their kissed deepened. They then, heard a loud "AWWWW" Elaina and Steve turn towards the door to find everybody that was at the party watching included a giggling Alex and Bucky. Elaina stuck her tongue out at them.

"Ok let's leave the love birds alone." Said Jane

Everybody left. Steve then, took his present to her out.

"This is your birthday present." Said Steve

Elaina unwrapped then, flipped through it. By the time she got to the last picture she was crying.

"Oh Steve this is the best present I got every thank you." Said Elaina who was still crying

Steve took out his handkerchief and offered it to her. She accepted then, dried her tears. She handed it back to him. They looked at each other for the longest time then, kissed. Steve lead Elaina down onto the bench as they kept kissing. Elaina tilted her head up to give Steve a good time to get to get to her neck which Steve did.

"Steve…." Elaina moaned as Steve kissed her neck

Steve stopped then, looked at her. Elaina looked back at him. They kissed again Elaina then, stralled him just because it felt right. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist. Elaina put her hands on either side of Steve's face. They pulled apart from the kiss looking at each other.

"I love Elaina." Said Steve

"I love you too Steve."

They kissed again. Steve then, stood up still holding her up her waist. Elaina wrapped her legs around his waist. Steve started to walk towards his room still carrying Elaina.

"Where are we going?" asked Elaina breaking the kiss

"To my room."

"Steve I'm not ready." Said Elaina

"Me either but, that doesn't mean we can't snuggle again." Said Steve smiling

Elaina smiled back and kissed him. They walked past the doorway to the living room everybody was still cleaning up. Everybody saw Steve holding Elaina that way and them kissing. Elaina opened the door Steve walked into his room. Shutting the door with his foot.

"Wow….Capsicle is getting some tonight." Said Tony

Which made Pepper hit him. Bucky plug his ears and go lalalalalala. Everybody else was just shaking their heads at Tony's remark. They all heard a creaking sound and giggle come from Elaina.

"JARVIS please active the sound proof in Steve's room." said Tony

"Right away sir."

A second later

"Sound proof active."

Meanwhile in Steve's room….

Steve and Elaina fell onto the bed because Steve tripped. (Creaking sound) Elaina let out a giggle from its creaking sound.

"Well what movie should we watch when we snuggle?" asked Steve

"How about Private Ryan I heard the guys talking about it." Said Elaina

Steve strolled through the movies on his TV then, pressed play. Soon both Elaina and Steve were both in tears from the memories flooding back. Elaina picked up the remote and shuts it off.

"Want to watch something else?" asked Steve wiping his eyes

"No can I spend the night with you though?" asked Elaina knowing the nightmare will come tonight

Steve nodded. Elaina got up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" asked Steve

"I noticed you had a bath in here mind if I take one?" asked Elaina

"No go ahead."

"Steve can I use one of your shirts tonight for pjs?" Elaina

Steve took one out and handed it to her. She nodded to him as to say thanks.

"No peeking." Said Elaina who was joking hope he would join her

Steve heard her shut the door but, she didn't lock it. His mouth dropped open.

"Elaina was joking." Thought Steve

He then, heard the water stop and a contain open. Elaina looked around the bathroom and found the bubble bath. She put it in then, stripped out of her clothes. Elaina climbed into the bath. Her senses were met with warm water against her legs. Plus the smell of apple bubble bath. She slipped into the tub. She then, heard the door open. She opened one eye to see Steve standing there.

"You wanna join me?" asked Elaina who sound all sweet and innocent as she was

Steve nodded. He started to take off his clothes. He got to just wearing his pants he looked at Elaina. Elaina got the idea she looked away with her hands on her eyes. Steve finished undressing then, climbed into the tub with her. Elaina uncovered her eyes she smiled at Steve.

"Now what?" asked Steve

Elaina moved a bit then, went over to Steve's side she leaned against him.

"Relax." Said Elaina

Steve and Elaina just laid there relax for it seems like forever.

"Elaina?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want to….um….take…things to the next step?" ask Steve who was blushing

"Steve I'm not ready."

"Me either but, I'm talking about making out." Said Steve who was blushing more if it was possible

"How far as make out?"

"On my bed just pjs?" asked Steve

"Sure but, were both naked in a tub right now what are we going to do?"

"I'll grab some towels if you turn away." Said Steve

Elaina moved to the other side of the tubs with her eyes shut. Steve climbed out grabbed two towels wrapped one around his waist. Then, left the other one next to the tub for Elaina. He walked out and shuts the door. Elaina uncovers her eyes gets out of the tub. Dries off then slips on Steve's shirt. She walks out to see Steve sitting on his bed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Elaina walks over and stralls him. They kissed both of them deepening the kiss. Steve grabs onto Elaina's waist. Elaina then, pulls the shirt off him breaking the kiss for a second. She kisses him again then, Steve reaches for the bottom of the shirt Elaina's wearing. Elaina breaks away.

"Elaina are you ok?" asked Steve

"I'm not wearing anything under here." Said Elaina blushing.

"Maybe we should just go to bed." Said Steve

Elaina nodded and Steve slipped his shirt back on then, climbed into his bed. Elaina climbed in it with him. She snuggled up against him so, they were spooning.

"Happy birthday Elaina." Said Steve kissing her on the cheek

"Thanks Steve." Said Elaina kissing him

They both fell asleep fast.


	15. Turn for the worst

Elaina woke up to find Steve already up and looking at her.

"You're up already?"

"Yeah."

They kissed again and kept kissing. Someone knocked on Steve's door.

"Who there's?" asked Steve

"It's Tony can I come in?"

"Yeah come on in."

Ironman walked in for him to see a sleepily looking Steve and Elaina.

"We got a mission Loki back."

Steve stood up then, grabbed his uniform ran to the bathroom to change fast. Elaina got up and ran to her room. She came out dressed at Scarlet Lass. Ironman and Captain America came out to see her.

"No Elaina it's too dangerous." Said Captain America

"Its Scarlet Lass to you Mister and I kicked yours and Tony's butt at the same time." Said Scarlet Lass

"Steve we have no time to fight come on the both of you."

They all got to the scene of the crime. To find Loki on top of the building causing trouble.

"Brother please stop it!" yelled Thor

"Not a chance Thunder." Growled Loki

Loki shot a bolt of power at them. Everybody jumped out of the way expect Steve and Elaina used their shields to block it.

"A new mortal on the team?" asked Loki "This should be fun"

Elaina then, threw her shield at him knocking him off balance just for a bit. She then, caught it.

"Foolish mortal!" yelled Loki he fired another bolt.

Elaina jumped out of the way and then, ran towards a mirror. She used it so, it blast it back at Loki. Loki got hit.

"Wow Steve your girl got moves." Said Clint who was surprised

"You guys could help!" Yelled Elaina

The avengers stepped in. In the end Loki was defeated everybody had a few scrap and buries.

"I'm going to take Loki back to Asgard." Said Thor

Everybody started to leave. Loki quickly broke out of Thor's grip fired a shot at Elaina. Hitting her right in the back. She hit the ground and Thor grabbed Loki. Steve ran right over to Elaina.

"Elaina! Elaina wake up! Elaina!" said Steve shaking her

Tony walked over.

"JARVIS full scan of Scarlet Lass."

"Scanning complete."

"What did you find?"

"She in a coma and has a brain tumor sir."

"Magic can't have done that could it?" asked Tony

"No my brother just shot a power bolt just a shock." Said Thor

"All that fighting and moving around must have made it worse then, that shock made her black out." Said Tony

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Steve

"She should be fine after she has it removed sir." Said JARVIS

Steve picked Elaina and carried her back to the ship. Steve sat there holding her the whole ride home. He pulled off her mask and stroked her hair. Once they got back the Avengers put her in the hospital room and had Tony's personal surgeon and doctor come in.

"We caught it early she should be fine after having it out and having treatment."

"What's the bad news." Said Tony

"It's in her memory part." Said the doctor

"So, if you take it out she might not who I am and if you don't what will happen?" asked Steve

"She is going to die if we don't Mr. Rogers."

"Steve she's your girlfriend it's your decision." Said Bruce putting his hand on Steve's shoulder

"Thanks Doc…..do it." Said Steve

The doctor nodded and went to prep Elaina for surgery. Steve sat on the ground up against the wall.

"Steve she's going to be fine." Said Janet sitting next to him

"Steve even if she doesn't remember you well help to make sure she does." Said Tony

"We'll stay with you Steve until you find out." Said Tasha sitting next to him and showing him a comforting smile.

All the guys sat down too Steve looked up and looked at them.

"You really don't need to." Said Steve

"You've been there for yes when we need someone and were going to be here you for now." Said Jane

"Thanks you guys are the best." Said Steve

"You're welcome big guy." Said Bruce

Everybody laughed when Bruce was just sitting there confused.

"What?" asked Bruce

"That's hulks nickname." Laughed Janet

"Well right now I'm not hulk so, Steve and Thor are the big guys." Said Bruce

Making everybody laugh along with him. Soon everybody was fast asleep Steve was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Mister Rogers?" said someone

Steve looked up to see the doctor standing there

"She's done we got it all and you may go see her." Said the doctor

Steve stood up and walked into the room to see a sleeping Elaina with her top of her head wrapped up. She was sleeping she looked to peaceful. The heart monitor was steady beeping filled the room along with Elaina's breathing. Steve sat down on a chair next to the bed. He grabbed her hand.

"Elaina, I glad you alright. You scared me please don't do that every again." Said Steve not caring if he could hear him or not.

"To tell you the truth I thought I lost you." Said Steve

"I'm not going anywhere." Said Elaina

"H-how long have you been-"

"Sense Elaina."

Steve leaned down and kissed her. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I bet I don't look very pretty right now?"

"You look beautiful." Said Steve

"Steve I have no hair, I'm in a hospital gown, and my heads wrapped up."

"You still look beautiful in my eyes." Said Steve

Elaina smiled and blushed at his comment. Steve sat back down and moved the chair closer.

"Elaina you know what's coming up?"

"Our 7 month anniversy."

"Yeah can you believe we've been dating for almost a year?"

"No I can't." said Elaina

"It was almost a year when I first met you and walk into that room at S.H.E.I.L.D HQ and met the woman of my dreams."

Elaina pulled her hand all of son. Steve looked at Elaina to see she looked scared.

"Elaina what is it?"

"W-who are you?" asked Elaina

"I'm your boyfriend Steve." Said Steve

"No Ethan's my boyfriend." Said Elaina

"Elaina you and I have been dating for almost a year now."

"No we haven't leave me alone."

"Elaina please listen to me." Said Steve

"HELP!" screamed Elaina the avengers ran into the room to see Steve standing next to Elaina's bed looking so upset.

"Elaina please remember." Said Steve

"Leave me alone! Help ETHAN!" screamed Elaina

"Steve come on." Said Tony

The guys lead Steve out of the room when the girls clammed down Elaina. Steve broke out of Tony's grasp and ran.

"Steve!" yelled Tony

The guys ran after Steve only to have a door slammed into their faces. Steve locked the door and sunk to the bottom of it. He curled up then, cried.

"Steve please open up." Said Hank

"Go away!" yelled Steve

"Steve we won't until you open the door." Said Bruce

"GO AWAY!" yelled Steve louder with anger in his voice

"Friend Steve please let us in." said Thor

"NO! GO THE HELL AWAY!" yelled Steve sounding more mad then, every

Every was takening back by Steve's language.

"Come on Steve." Said Clint

"What do you not get by leave me the hell alone!" yelled Steve smashing something in his room for effect

The guys left expect Tony. Who just stood there he sighed.

"Steve we are all here for you…to help you get Elaina back….when you want to talk you will be here." Said Tony walking away to find the guys

Steve was lying on his bed crying himself to sleep as he thought about Elaina.


	16. I remember

The girls calmed down Elaina and tried to get her to remember. But, she didn't she did remember what year she was in and about Ethan but, nothing about Steve. She did remember everybody else though.

"Steve seem like a really nice guy." Said Elaina

"That's one of the reasons why you were dating him."

"I told you I'm not dating him." Said Elaina to Tasha

"Really you don't remember kissing him under the mistletoe or spending the night with him and you both had-"

"She gets it Jan." said Jane

"I never kissed Steve and I'm still a virgin see purity ring."

"Ok maybe we thought they were but, it was just a mistake." Said Janet

"Girls does she remember?" asked Clint

"No she doesn't but she remember everything expect Steve." Said Tasha

"Of course she does." Said Clint with a sigh

"Steve's a mess." Said Tony walking into the room

"Oh what happen to him?" asked Elaina

"A girl broke his heart." Said Clint

"Oh that a horrible girl if she did that to him he's such a sweet guy."

"Maybe you can watch a movie with him when you recover. It might cheer him up." Said Bruce

Everybody looked at him like he was crazy expect Elaina who like that idea.

"Sure what movie should I watch with him?"

"I know the perfect one."

Everybody pulled Bruce out of the room.

"Excuse us a second." Said Tony shutting the door to the room

"What movie?"

"I recorded Elaina's party and Steve playing the piano for her." Said Bruce

"That's the perfect movie!" said Janet all excited

Steve came out after hearing all this nosie

"What is the perfect movie?"

"The movie you're watching with Elaina."

"I'm gonna watch a movie with my girlfriend who doesn't remember that I'm her boyfriend?"

Everybody nodded and Thor pushed Steve into the room locking the door behind him. Steve sighed Elaina waved hi. Steve nodded he pressed play on the video. It showed Elaina surprised face when everybody yelled happy birthday Elaina.

"What are we watching Steve?"

"A home movie." Said Steve

Elaina saw everybody dancing laughing and having a fun time. Elaina then, saw Steve and her dancing. It went through the whole movie. Then, came back on when it showed Steve playing the piano for Elaina.

"I know that song." Said Elaina

Elaina hummed the melody

"One step closer….I have died everyday waiting for you….Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years….I have loved you for a thousand more…." Said Elaina

"You remember that song?" asked Steve

"Yes."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"No."

"Elaina can I kiss you and maybe that will help you remember."

"If it will make you stop saying that I'm your girlfriend of course."

They kissed and when they pulled apart.

"Anything?"

"No." said Elaina

"Nothing."

"Not one bit."

"Will I'll leave you alone then." Said Steve getting up trying to hide that he was ready to cry

"Ok." Said Elaina

Steve walked into his room and saw the locket he gave Elaina. He took it and walked back to Elaina's room.

"Elaina?"

"Yes?"

"I gave you this it's your now." Said Steve

"Oh thank you." Said Elaina as she took the necklace

Steve nodded then, left the room. Elaina looked at the locket then, opened it to see a picture of an older couple and her and Steve. Then, it hit her. Her life flashed before her eyes mostly focusing on her and Steve. It then, stopped on when Steve was giving her the necklace.

"_Are you asking me the marry you?"_

"_No it's my promise to you."_

Elaina looked around the room then, back to the locket.

"STEVE!" Elaina yelled

Steve came running afraid something had happened to _his _girl. To see Elaina sitting there looking at him.

"Steve." Said Elaina tears rolled down her face "I remember."

Steve ran up to her and kissed her head. Tears ran down Steve's face._ His_ girl was back. _His_ Elaina remembered.

"I'm sorry I forgot who you were and your promise to me." Said Elaina

"It's ok you remember now and that's all that matters. I will always keep my promise to you even if you don't remember me." Said Steve

They kiss again. When they pull away Elaina still had tears rolling down her face.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's past midnight."

"Yes I know."

"Happy 7 month anniversy Steve."

"Happy anniversy Elaina."

They kiss again there was a knock at the door interrupting their kiss. They turned to see the doctor standing there.

"I need to check on Ms. Smith Mr. Rogers if she is doing better she may be realsed but, not exercise that includes sexual active also." Said the doctor

Both Steve and Elaina blushed.

"Ok I'll be outside." Said Steve kissing Elaina on the cheek then, leaving the room.

When the doctor came out. He said Elaina was free to go but, she'll have to relax no exercising, no crime fighting and no sexual active. The last one mad Steve blush. Steve helped Elaina pack up she signed some papers they went back to their apartment which was now empty sense Bucky and Alex moved out after their early graduation thanks to Maria Sophia Barnes there 2 week year old daughter. They had such good grades they graduated early with the top grades of the class. Elaina sat on the couch and Steve sat next to her. She snuggled up against after they had a blanket over them and were watching a movie. It wasn't that bad as a way for them to spend their anniversy together but, Steve planned a picnic that was going to waste. He then, got an idea he moved Elaina then, ran got a blanket and the picnic basket. He set it up on the floor.

"You planned a picnic all for me?" asked Elaina

"Yeah." Said Steve blushing

Elaina got onto the floor with Steve her head was still wrapped up and she still had barely any hair but, it was growing back slowly. Thanks to the soldier serum she was healing quicker to she would be healed in about a good week. They sat there watch the movie and ate. It was defiantly a wonderful day.


	17. Further

Steve and Elaina woke up on the couch together. Elaina rubbed her eyes they been babysitting Maria so Bucky and Alex could get a break. Maria was finally fell asleep in her crib around a little past midnight. It had been almost three months sense Elaina has been out of the hospital. She done with treatments and she was tumor free. Her hair was growing back it was just a little past her ears. They been dating for almost a full year they couldn't believe it. Elaina and Steve then, heard a little cry. Elaina picked up Maria and held her when Steve answered the door. Bucky was standing there with Alex at his side.

"Thanks for the help you guys." Said Bucky

"No problem we had fun."

"Was she trouble?" asked Alex takening Maria from Elaina

Elaina and Steve looked at each other and smiled.

"No...no trouble at all Bucky." Said Steve

"Well we must be going now...thank you again."

"You're welcome." Said Steve shutting and locking to door

"Well now what?" said Steve as he turned around to see Elaina sitting on the couch. Steve walked over and sat next to her. Elaina then, kissed Steve and pushed him down onto the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"The doc said I was clear to do exercise so I thought we could give making out a try again."

Steve didn't need to be told twice he captured Elaina's mouth and pulled her on top of him. Steve kissed down her neck. Elaina let out a moan as Steve sucked on her neck. Elaina ran her fingers through Steve's hair. Steve sat to unbutton Elaina's shirt. Elaina pulled off Steve white t-shirt. Tony then, walked in.

"Hey we got a miss-whoa am I interrupting something?"

"No tony." Said Elaina fixing her shirt as Steve pulled his back on

"Well it sure looks like I was?"

"No you weren't interrupting us." Said Steve

"Alright well anyways we got a mission."

"We always have a mission when things start to get good." Whispered Elaina to Steve and Steve nodded in agreement.

The mission was pretty easy they just had to rescue people from a fire in an apartment building. When everybody got back they were all pretty messy. Everybody went to take a shower when Steve waited on the couch for Elaina to finish.

"Steve come join me." Said Elaina

"You sure because that means we would see each other naked."

"I think it's time to take our relationship to the next level."

"Elaina I'm still not ready to make love yet."

"Me either but, why don't we at least try showering together I mean we took a bath together what's the difference?"

"Bubbles…lots of bubbles covering our bodies."

Elaina smiled and took Steve hands leading him to the bathroom. Steve shuts the door then, locks it. He takes off his shirt. Elaina unbuttons hers to reveal a red bra that was holding her huge boobs in barely. Steve let out a big gulp when he saw her boobs. Her bra landed on the ground Elaina just blushed nothing Steve was looking at her. They both kicked off their sneakers and socks. Steve undid his jeans and pulled them down to leave him in his boxers. Elaina pulled off her jeans for Steve to see red panties that looked like they went along with the bra. Elaina pulled down her panties and a huge blush spread across her face when Steve looked her up and down.

"Wow…your beautiful." Said Steve as he looked her up and down

Elaina then, looked at Steve and motioned to his boxers. Steve took a deep breath and took them off. To leave him exposed to Elaina. Elaina looked at him up and down. Her eyes lingered on his…stuff…which made Steve blush deeply. Elaina smiled up at Steve and kissed him. They stepped into the shower. They started to wash when Steve saw Elaina wash herself….down there…. he felt himself get hard right away. He hoped and prayed Elaina didn't notice but, she did. This made her nipples feel tight and warmth in between her legs. They both were starting to lose control they both couldn't take it anymore. Elaina and Steve both crash their lips against along with their bodies. Elaina jumped up wrapped her legs around Steve's legs. Steve hands went right to Elaina's butt lifting her up more. Elaina could feel Steve's erection up against her.

"Steve…please." Moaned Elaina

"Elaina I want you to but, are you sure?"

"No, I'm not."

"Me either maybe we shouldn't." said Steve

"Yes we shouldn't." said Elaina unwrapping her legs from Steve's waist

Steve put Elaina down. They both got out of the shower dried off then, got dressed. Steve and Elaina didn't talk for the rest of the day they even spent nights in different rooms. Steve was sitting on his bed late at night thinking. He looked at the little box that held his mom's ring. HE sighed deeply tomorrow he was going to propose to Elaina. Tomorrow they would have been dating for a year.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. 1 year anniversy

Steve woke up early the next morning so, that he knew Elaina wouldn't be up. He made her breakfast put in on a tray. He knocked on her door.

"Come in." said Elaina in a beautiful none sleeping voice

Steve opened the door and walked in holding the tray.

"Happy anniversy darling." Said Steve

"Oh Steve you didn't have to do that." Said Elaina sitting up to reveal her black tee with pink pajamas pants. Steve sat down on the bed with her. Elaina saw strawberry's that was dipped in chocolate and whip cream.

"Steve that's some breakfast." Said Elaina

"I know I made them last night." Said Steve picking up a strawberry. Steve offered it to Elaina. Elaina took a bite of it then, took the rest of it into her mouth. Licking her lips clean.

"Ummmmmmm….." moaned Elaina

Steve felt himself get hard at her action. Elaina picked one up and fed it to Steve. They spent all for breakfast of doing that. They then, took another shower again that time it went better they controlled their urges. After that they had a nice lunch with the team. Pizza, chicken wings and a movie. Elaina and Steve took a wonderful walk in the park. Picked a few flowers stopped and went cloud watching. Steve did a few sketches in his sketch notebook they all were Elaina. It was a wonderful day but, it was going to get better Steve just hoped Elaina would say yes. Steve and Elaina got back to their apartment. Steve pulled Elaina over to the couch and took out his guitar.

"Steve what are you doing?"

"Just listen."

Steve started to play a familiar song that Elaina loved.

"Hey there Elaina,  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Time Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Elaina,  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
What you do to me

Hey there Elaina,  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl,  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good,  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/p/plain_white_ts/hey_there_ ]  
Hey there Elaina,  
I've got so much left to say,  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all,  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me,  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far,  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way,  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way,  
Elaina I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Elaina,  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Elaina here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh It's what you do to me!  
Oh it's what you do to me!  
Oh it's what you do to me!  
Oh it's what you do to me!  
Oh it's what you do to me!  
What you do to me."

Steve sang then, finished playing the song. He looked up from his guitar to see tears in Elaina's eyes.

"Steve Rogers what has gotten into you?"

"This." Said Steve as he took out a little box and got down on one knee

"Elaina will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"YES!" screamed Elaina jumping on top of Steve

The avengers then, ran up stairs to make sure everything was ok. They burst open the door. To find Steve on the floor and Elaina on top of him both of them kissing.

"Oops…" said Janet

Steve and Elaina broke apart then, looked at the avengers. Elaina got up and bounced over to the girls showing them the ring.

"EKKKKKK!" screamed the girls

The guys all patted Steve on his back. Janet and Elaina started to talk about a double wedding. Both hank and Steve looked at each other like they were going to be dead before the wedding. Pepper then, came up they all noticed a ring on her finger.

"Pepper what's with the ring?"

"Well I haven't seen you girls sense valentine's day but, Tony proposed." Said Pepper

"TRIPLE WEDDING!" squealed Janet

All the girls were talking when all the guys were looking at Tony.

"What?"

"You're going to be a one woman man now?" asked Bruce

"I actually like it." Said Tony

"I really hope the girls don't do a triple wedding." Said Hank

"You and me both." Said Steve

Clint just shook his head.

"What up with you?" asked Tony

"Tasha and mine wedding was simple."

"You guys are married?" asked the guys shocked

"Yeah we got married at the court house."

"When?"

"A few years after we met."

"Don't you have to have people there?"

"Yeah Maria is one of those people."

"Maria?"

"Yeah she was a good friend of ours until she became fury's little pet." Said Clint

"But, Bobbi was the other."

"Cool did Tasha wear a dress I can't see her wearing one?" asked Tony

"Yes she did it was a nice casual dress with a little veil. She looked wonderful." Said Clint with day dream eyes.

"Who looked wonderful Clint?" asked Tasha

"You on our wedding day."

Tasha just smirked

"You didn't look that bad either." Said Tasha

"Please I was wearing jeans, a tee and a nice jacket with high tops." Said Clint with a laugh

"I think you looked nice especially with your gelled and all part it looked nice."

"You looked better on our honeymoon." Said Clint with a smirk as he thought

"Clint…" said Tasha in a warning voice

"Well you did especially when you were really shy back then." Said Clint

"Tasha….shy..?" said Tony with a laugh to be hit in the head by Pepper

Elaina was now in Steve's arms listen to their friends talk.

"Well it's pretty late lets go to bed." Said Jane leaning up against Thor

Everybody agreed and went to bed. Steve was lying in bed when Elaina peered out of the bedroom. Steve didn't notice until she stepped out. She walked over to the wall and posed in a sexy pose. Steve sat up and looked at her with his mouth open. She was wearing a short black see through nighty so Steve could see her undergarments.

"Surprise happy 1 year anniversy." Said Elaina in a sexy voice

"Wow…oh wow."

Elaina walked over in a model walk. Elaina climbed onto the bed then, onto Steve.

"Steve I'm ready I won't go any further if you're not." Said Elaina

"No I'm ready too."

Elaina nodded then, pulled off her nightgown. Steve pulled off his shirt so he was just in his boxers. Steve undid Elaina's bra throwing it someplace. Elaina pulled off Steve's boxers then, Steve ripped off Elaina's panties. Earning a smack from Elaina.

"What?"

"You're lucky I hated those pair." Said Elaina

Steve rolled so he was on top of Elaina. Elaina pulled out a condom undid it then, slipped it onto Steve.

"Steve…please be gentle." Said Elaina

Steve nodded then, tucked a loose piece of hair behind her hair.

"Always." Said Steve as he laid in between Elaina's legs

"I'm ready go ahead." Said Elaina

Steve nodded slowly entered her. Elaina was fine until she let out a squeak of pain.

"You ok?"

"Just Don't Move." said Elaina

A minute later Elaina moved against letting him know she was ready to go. Steve slowly thrusted in her. Soon they were feeling pleasure both of them unable to hold in the gasp, groans and moans of pleasure.

"Go faster." Said Elaina

Steve went faster.

"Faster."

Steve did as he was told

"Faster!" said Elaina almost screaming

"Oh Steve…." Moaned Elaina

Elaina saying his name gave him a rush he never would have guessed.

"Say it…say my name again." Said Steve

"Steve…"

"Say it again."

"Steve."

"Again!"

"Steve!"

Both of them were reaching their climax.

"AGAIN!"

"STEVE!"

"AGAIN!"

"STEVE…OH STEVE!"

Both of them came at the same time when they reached the top they came down screaming. Steve landed on Elaina knowing she could take his weight. Steve pulled out of her then, took of the condom throwing to into the trash bin.

"Oh wow…" was all either them could say

Then, Elaina let out a laugh. Steve realized what she was laughing at when he looked to the ceiling fan to see her bra on the fan. Tony then, walked in. Elaina hides behind Steve and Steve had a pillow on his because the sheets were in shreds and the headboard was smashed into two also feathers were flying everywhere. Tony just stood there shocked not at the mess but, he can't believe Steve and Elaina would do it.

"Tony do you mind!" said Steve who was very mad

"Sorry." Said Tony walking out and shutting the door

Elaina and Steve fell onto the mattress falling fast asleep.


	19. Roll playing

Elaina woke up the next morning moving into whoever was holding only to wince in pain. Ok maybe 5 times during the night was a horrible idea. Steve is really big so most of the time it felt like she was being split in half. She felt the 'big spoon' move then, she felt a kiss on her head.

"Good morning." Said Steve

"Good morning."

Steve rolled on top of her and Elaina just let out a moan of pain.

"You ok?"

"I think 5 times in one night after my first time was a big mistake."

"Oh….sorry."

"It's ok what do you say we take it into the shower."

"That's sounds like fun." Said Steve

Steve got out of bed and went to the other side to Elaina. Elaina had a good view of Steve when Steve walked to get her. Elaina was picked up by Steve. Steve carried them to the shower. Putting Elaina down and stepping inside taking Elaina with him. Elaina hands ran over Steve's body then, took him into her mouth once he was hard enough. Steve put his hand on her head to encourage her. Steve couldn't keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head anymore.

"Elaina…" moaned Steve in a husky voice filled with lust

Elaina pulled off and stood up. Steve opened his eyes and gave her a puppy dog look.

"We finish the shower then, have some fun got it?"

"Fine." Groaned Steve

One shower lately both of them were in bed kissing madly.

"Steve why don't we try roll playing?"

"What are we rolling as?"

"How about I'm a new solider and I've been a bad girl. You're in charge of me and you need to teach me a lesson."

"Oh I can do that." Said Steve taken her down to the bed.

"But, Captain Rogers I didn't mean to."

"Silence." Said Steve in a husky voice making Elaina get very turned on

"Sir yes sir."

"You been a bad girl you need to be punished." Said Steve flipping Elaina so she had her butt up in the air

"Oh please Captain anything but, that." Said Elaina

"What did I tell you about being quiet." Hissed Steve then, he spanked Elaina making her gasp.

"You like that don't you…." Said Steve

"Yes…yes I do."

"I can't hear you." Said Steve who was now up against her ear

"Sir Yes I do sir." Said Elaina

"Good girl."

"I think you need a new punishment." Said Steve he looked over picked up his belt from yesterday.

"TIME OUT!" yelled Elaina

"Whats wrong?"

"Spanking with a hand I could do no belt."

"I wasn't going to use my belt for that don't worry. I would never that hurts I know my dad did it to me a few times."

"Mine to and ok time in."

Steve climbed back onto the bed then, strapped Elaina hands to the broken head board.

"You have to beg for pleasure now." Said Steve squeezing her breasts

"Mmmmmmmm." Moaned Elaina

Steve stopped squeezing her breasts. Elaina looked at him.

"Sir please sir."

"What was that soldier."

"Sir please sir!"

"Please what soldier?"

"Sir Please give me pleasure sir." Said Elaina with a whimper

Steve mouth attacked Elaina's left hard rock nipple. Elaina went crazy when he bit just drawing a little blood.

"I love this side of Steve he's so rough." Thought Elaina

Steve happily licked the blood away. Then, gave the same attention to the right hard as a rock nipple. Elaina wriggled her hips and left them off the bed looking for fiction.

"Steve please."

"You gave you the right to call me Steve solider."

"Oh right roll playing duh." Thought Elaina

"Sir Sorry Captain Rogers sir."

"I think you need to punish some more."

"Sir yes sir."

Steve left Elaina's breast kissing his way down Elaina's happy trail. Then, skipped over where she really wanted and needed his mouth. Steve was now kissing her ankles.

"Sir please sir."

"Please what." Said Steve working his way up to her inner thigh kissing it and around where she wanted his mouth again.

"Sir please fuck me sir." Said Elaina and blushed at her language but, she was getting a little mad

Steve just gave her a dirty look then, a dirty smirk. He then, made his way up and pulled on her hair. Making her mouth kiss his fiercely.

"Oh I could get used to this." Thought Steve

"Oh I love this." Thought Elaina

Steve pulled Elaina away by the big chunk he was holding in his hand. He then, trusted into her. She let out a gasp when he filled her fully.

"You like that don't you…"

"TIME OUT!"

"AWWWW what now." Groaned Steve who shocked Elaina apparently he was enjoying this as much as she was.

"Talk to me dirty swear and stuff."

"What?" said Steve blushing madly

"Please Steve show me the naughty side of America's sweetheart." Said Elaina

Steve then, lost it.

"Time in." said Steve with a naughty smirk on his face

Steve thrusted into Elaina again making her gasp and groan.

"You like don't you…you dirty bitch." Said Steve

Making Elaina shocked a bit that he swore in front of her. Steve finally swore in front of a girl.

"Answer me soldier."

"Sir yes sir." Gasp Elaina as Steve thrusted into her again. Things started to move faster more swearing and commands from Steve which made Elaina gasp and groan more.

"You can't come until I say so, solider." Said Steve with a growl Elaina was just so close.

"Sir permission to cum sir?"

"Permission granted solider." Said Steve with a grunt as he came

Both of them fell onto the bed both out of breath. Once they came down from their high and caught their breath Steve looked at Elaina.

"Can Captain Rogers go away and Steve come back now?" asked Steve

"Yes." Said Elaina

Steve smiled and pulled Elaina close to snuggle. Steve was a big snuggler not to her surprise.

"That was fun."

"Yes…yes it was." Said Steve

"Next time I'm strapping you to the bed."

"Ok…What how did you get out of that hold?"

"My little secret." Said Elaina with a smirk before falling to sleep

Steve followed her a few minutes later into dream land.

**REVEIEW WHAT YOU THINK...WHAT SHOULD ELAINA AND STEVE DO NEXT IN BED DOCTOR AND NURSE...OR SOMETHING ELSE YOU DECIDE.**


	20. Getting ready and sixs weddings at once

The wedding planning was going fantastic for the girls they wanted to have a triple wedding much to the guys despair. It was going to be a nice little wedding that everybody wanted expect Tony.

"Awwww come on girls."

"No Tony just some friends from S.H.E.I.L.D and the avengers." Said Pepper

"Fine." Pouted Tony walking over to the couch to watch the game with the guys.

"Hey Tasha why don't you and Clint renew your vows at the wedding make it a 4 bride wedding."

"I don't know."

"Ahhh come on Tasha what do you say will you marry me again." Said Clint looking at her with hopeful eyes

Tasha was still unsure. Clint then, got down on one knee.

"Natasha I love you will you do me the honor of marrying me…again?"

"If I say yes will you shut up?"

Clint nodded.

"Then, yes."

"Wow is this wedding getting big." Said Steve

"There's going to be more brides and grooms then, people invited." Joked Hank

Tony laughed so, did Clint. Elaina then, let out a scream. Everybody ran to Steve's and Elaina's room. But, Steve was way in the lead. Steve burst through the door.

"Elaina what's wrong! Are you alright? Who hurt you I'll kick their-"

"Steve I'm fine."

"That scream didn't sound fine."

"It was a happy scream."

"Ok then, what are you so happy about?"

"I found my mom's wedding dress the one she was saving for me it was at my mom's friends house I'm going to pick it up right now." Said Elaina

"I'll come with you." Said Steve

"No you can't see my dress it's bad luck remember?"

"Oh yeah I forgot." Said Steve

Janet ran over to Jane then, let out a squeal. Everybody ran over.

"What is it?" asked Hank

"Jane is pregnant!" squealed Janet

"Wait so there's going to be a baby thunder walking around here?" asked Tony

Jane nodded

"Does the thunder know himself?" asked Elaina

"Yeah he does then, he said we should get married."

"He what?" said everybody in the same tone of voice

"Yeah he asked me to marry him."

"5 brides!" squealed Janet

The girls looked at Bruce.

"What?"

"When are you and Betty getting together?"

"Betty and I broke up a few years ago you know that were just friends now."

"Got a new girl Brucie?" teased Tony

"Yes I do…" said Bruce was blushed formed on his face

"Who?"

"Her name is Maria Ross."

"How long have you been dating her?"

"A few weeks after I broke up with Betty so for about a good 3 years and 11 months."

"Wow so almost 4 years?"

Bruce nodded.

"When are you going to propose to her?"

Bruce shrugged and blushed

"Let me guess Hulk is holding you back?" said Elaina

"No she like the Hulk too."

"How?"

"She turns into….a girl hulk."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Bruce she perfect for you." Said Clint

"Who's perfect for him?" said a woman with dark reddish brownish hair and bright grey eyes with glasses over her eyes. Also he hair was up in a bun she was wearing a lab coat on top of that.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend Maria Ross. Maria these are the Avengers."

"Nice to finally meet you." Said Maria shaking Tony's hand

"You're a scientist?"

"Yes gamma radiation."

"That's how you got to be like hulk."

"Her name is Hulkette but, yes that's how."

"Cool." Said Elaina

"Yes, we must be going now." Said Bruce walked away with Maria on his arm.

A few hours later….

Bruce came in with Maria. Maria ran over and showed the girls the ring through they just met.

"EKKKK!" squealed the girls

"Six times a wedding." Said the girls

All the guys groaned this was going to be a big wedding. The girls went dresses shopping then, pick out the cake that they all loved.

"How about this one?" asked Janet

"Oh Jan it's perfect so you." Said Elaina.

"Tasha don't you want to pick one out?"

"No I'm going to use my old one I still fit into it." Said Tasha

"Oh alright." Said Maria who quickly made friends with the girls

"What about you Elaina?"

"I'm using my mom's." said Elaina

"Does it fit you?"

"Yes it does it's a little old fashioned but, it's good because I'm old fashion."

Pepper came out in a long beautiful white dress. All the girls mouths dropped open at the sight.

"Oh Pepper that dress looks wonderful on you." Said Jane who was wearing a sleeveless white wedding gown.

"Thanks it's the only one I like I'm totally getting this one."

"Now that we all have our wedding dresses let's go pick out some honeymoon clothes. If you girls now what I mean." Said Tasha which made Elaina blush

They all found something expect for Elaina the girls had to help her out. The girls all got kinky costumes.

"Elaina what about a costume to drive Cap crazy." Said Janet in a singing voice

"What did you have in mind?" asked Elaina

Janet held up the costume and Elaina blushed but, smirked at the same time. Yes that would make her future husband go nuts. Elaina put on the costume and came out into the one room that Pepper had ordered was only for her and the girls to have. Of course the store agreed with the future Mrs. Tony Stark.

"Well?"

"Yes I would get it." Said Pepper

Elaina nodded got changed out of it. Soon the girls went back home. In a week they would wake up extra early to get ready for their big day then, get married. Fell asleep with a smile on her face that night. Thinking about one thing.

"Steve has no idea what he's gonna get during our honeymoon."


	21. My other half

Today was the big day when Elaina would become Mrs. Steven Grant Rogers.

"I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Anthony Edward Stark." Said Pepper

"I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Henry Pym." Said Janet (I couldn't find Hank's middle name)

"I can't believe I'm going to be married to Thor prince of Thunder." Said Jane fixing the rest of her hair

"I can't believe I'm redoing my vows to the idiot I married a few years back." Said Tasha making all the girls laugh

"Hey Elaina what's Cap's middle name?"

"Grant."

"Nice name."

"Indeed." Said Thor from the door all the girls stood in front of Jane

"THOR OUT!" screamed the girls

Thor ran out of the room slamming the door shut.

Meanwhile in the guys room…

Thor ran into the room.

"Ahhhh what's with you?" asked Tony who was fixing his tie

"Thy maidens are what do you midgardians call it….pmsing?"

Both Bruce and Steve blushed at what that meant but, Tony and Clint just laughed it off.

"Did you walk in when they were all in their wedding gowns?"

"Indeed I did."

"The girls think its bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding that's why they flipped." Said Tony

"That is indeed a strange idea."

Steve came out wearing his old brown army uniform. His hair was gelled and parted.

"Wow Cap you clean up nice." Said Tony who was still trying to tie his tie

Steve walked over to Tony and tied it for him.

"Wow thanks Cap."

"No problem now stood we get going."

The guys stood up at the altar waiting for the girls. Everybody was there even Fury was watching from the shadows. The musician played and the girls walked down the aisle one by one. Knocking the air out of their guy when they saw them. Pepper went first wearing a wonderful white gown that she found at the store can carrying red flowers. The guys looked at Tony to see him just stare at Pepper with his arc reactor growing strongly right though his shirt. Janet came down next. Next Jane with Maria in tow. Then, Tasha who was wearing a short white casual dress and a white high heel shoes. With a little veil. Clint just smirked cuz he was wearing jeans, a t–shirt, a nice jacket and black high tops with his hair just how Tasha like it gelled and parted. Elaina was the last to walk down the aisle. Making all the guys look at with wide eyes. She was a white gown that had no sleeves just cut of sleeves. A long train with lace designs covered the dress. She had a long veil on. All Steve could think in his mind was wow. He was just speechless. The soon it was time for the vows they all did their own vows to each other.

"Pepper I give you this ring because I love you and you can put up with me no matter how selfish I'm being and stubbored. You're always there when I need you and I'm going to need you for the rest of my life." Said Tony as he slipped the ring on her finger. Pepper had little tears in her eyes

"Tony I give you this ring as a promise that all you have to do is look at this ring when you're about to do something and remember me ready to kick your butt when you got home and you made the wrong decision. I will always love you no matter how selfish your being or how stubbored." Said Pepper slipping the ring onto his finger

"Jan I give you this ring as a promise of my love. If you every feel unloved by me because I'm too much into my work just look at this ring and you'll know how much I love you."

"Hank I give you this ring as a promise of my love to you and I will always will even if you are into to much of your work to noticed me." Said Janet

"Lady Jane I give you this circle gold thing as a promise of my love. Said Thor everybody looked at Thor who was still confused about the wedding ring thing apparently.

"I give you this ring Thor as a symbol of my love for thee." Said Jane making Thor smiled widely when she said Thee

"Maria you are the girl of my dreams. You understand me like I thought no one would. So I give you this ring so you understand that I love you with all my heart." Said Bruce slipping on the ring as he blushed

"Bruce I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and affect toward you. You show my love and when I'm upset you turn my frown into a smile. I'm going to try to do the same for you for the rest of my life."

"Tasha I give you this ring as a symbol of marriage and you can put up with me for years to come. Weather I'm being a dumbass or a jerk but, most of the time an idiot that you laugh and love." Said Clint slipping on her wedding ring from years ago. Tasha remembers those same from their first time marrying.

"Clint I give this ring as a token of my love even though I don't show it or say it that most. This ring proves it all that I love you no matter what you do." Said Tasha slipping on the wedding ring that she got Clint years ago

"Elaina I give you this ring so you know that you are my everything and nothing will change that you are my better half….well actually my other half. Your everything I could ask in a girl." Said Steve slipping on a beautiful golden ring with a little diamond in it.

"Steve I give you this ring so you know that you are always loved and have a place in my heart. I will always love you no matter where or when we are from. God gave me you in my time of need and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with my other half." Said Elaina slipping on a ring

"You may know kiss your bride." Said the pastor

Tony attacked Pepper lips. Hank just stood there blushing and Janet jumped on him kissing him. Jane stood on Thor's feet kissing him sense she was so, short. Clint had his arms around Tasha waist as they kissed. Both Maria and Bruce were blushing as they kissed. Steve dipped Elaina kissed her throwing her for a loop when he dipped her. The reception came next to was nice a simple. The songs kept changing from slow song to party song from old songs from Steve's and Elaina's time to songs from today. The cake was the best party. Pepper had cake on her cheeks when Tony had is on his chin. Janet had it all around her eyes same with hank. Jane had it all over her face Thor had it all over his nose. Bruce and Maria had it all over their glasses. Clint and Tasha both had it on the front of them because Clint decide to hug her with cake in between them. Steve had it all over his mouth same with Elaina who had a bit in her hair. Steve and Elaina kissed….

They have finally found their other half…..


	22. End

I want to thank everybody who read this story it's been my favorite I have written so far I may do another one with Elaina and Steve. But, thank you again.


End file.
